Harry and the Chocolate Factory
by wabbit sox
Summary: When dirt poor Harry’s offered the chance of a lifetime, the position of vice president at the Malfoy Chocolate Factory, he switches from rags to riches. But why was Harry chosen as vice president? And what role does Draco Malfoy play in all this? Slash.
1. freedom

Summary: Harry Potter lives with his dirt poor family in the cheapest neighborhood in London. When Harry's offered the chance of a lifetime, the position of Vice President at the Malfoy Chocolate Factory, he switches from rags to riches. But why exactly was Harry chosen as the vice-president? Who's really running the mysterious factory, and what bloody secrets actually lay behind its brick walls?

Warning: Totally AU, slash, fraternization, lol, surrealistic and at times this will be down right odd. But I had the random idea and here it is on…digital paper. Oh and if you couldn't tell from the title, this story's a twist on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory except starring the Harry Potter cast.

Disclaimer: My usual, insert witty disclaimer here.

Some people feel vulnerable at night. I don't. When the sun sets over the city, London is my playground. The only playground I ever got. My house, if you can call it that it's really more of a shack, has no backyard with flowers and a swing set. My house isn't near one of those cute little rustic playgrounds people think are in the city.

In this part of the city there are no children. And what children are here, are broken sad little things. I used to be a broken sad little thing. I guess on the inside I still am, a broken little thing.

I'm still small for my age, I'll turn eighteen in a week on October 31st. But at my current age of seventeen I'm only 5 feet six inches. I doubt I'll be getting any taller. I have black hair, really true black, not dark brown, pure black. It's a shaggy mess, I usually just snip off the ends at home if it gets to long. Right now it's just hit the nape of my neck. I'll have to break out the scissors soon. I have green eyes, big, dark green eyes. I have my mum's eyes.

I'm not really proud of my eyes. People tell me they're very pretty. I'm sure they're lovely but every time I look in the mirror I see my mother. I see the failure she's become. Once upon a time when I was still in grade school she would walk me to school give me a kiss on the check and go off to work. Now days she just sort of lies in bed and watches tv…the only tv all day and all night.

All she does now is cry and whimper how this is all wrong, how she deserves better. How she wishes I was as good as my dad. My long dead dad. Mum never told me what happened to him. Only that he died, once upon a time she's kiss my cheek and say, 'it's not your fault sweetie, just bad luck.' Now days its, 'You were so much trouble, if he didn't have to worry about you, your dad might still be alive.' Of course there's no vehemence in it, she's far to tired for that.

My name's Harry Potter, I live in the slums of London and my job is to pick pockets and frighten little rich children away from the slums.

The day my life changed forever was just like any other day. I walked back from the city, doing my best to avoid people and glare at the ones who looked rich. If I saw any well to do children daring each other to dash into the slums I would do what I always did. Walk into the slums, then turn into an alley and scream bloody murder. It got them every time.

I had fifteen dollars in my pocket, some of which I'd stolen from a stupid young man and the rest I'd gotten using my good looks and flirting with girls so I could slip into their purses and snatch a few bucks.

My hands were stuffed in my ratty jeans pockets and the denim jacket I wore was also ratty, but in better condition. It was starting to get cold, which was always a sign of my coming birthday. The sun was setting behind me, sucking in the last bits of warmth in the air. I resisted the urge to take my hand from my pocket and grab at the air, hoping to catch a little sliver of warmth for myself and keep it forever. God knows there's no warmth in my house.

I reached my shack and sighed. It was not a sight for sore eyes…because it would probably give them an infection. The only slightly house like object we own was the black mail box. It was dented, crooked, and the red flag thing was broken, but it still made me smile. When I was a kid I would pretend the shack was a real house, with a real family inside, with one of those huge feasts waiting on the table for me. It took me a few years to learn it would never be a real house with a real family with a real feast inside, no matter how much I wished.

As usual I opened the mail box and checked for any new mail. I took out a flimsy stack of envelopes. Bills, tossed that away, taxes, again I tossed it away, and some other shit I didn't care about. I paused at this next envelope. It was expensive, with little gold leafing around the edges. I flipped it over and nearly whistled. Damn, this thing even had a seal. The seal was a building, with smokestacks with smoke pouring out of them. Interesting.

I ripped the envelope open, removed the letter and tossed the envelope on the wind.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_You have been selected to be the Vice-President of the Malfoy Chocolate factory. Tonight we humbly request you to join us for dinner at, Le Beck Fin. All will be explained then, please dress formally. A limo will pick you up at your house at 7 P.M. If you are late the limo will leave with you out. This is a once in a life time chance and we suggest you take it. _

_-Yours, Draco Malfoy._

I paused, Draco Malfoy…Where had I heard that name. Oh well, I shrugged and re-read the letter. Even after two reads it still left me confused and puzzled. Well ignoring the fact that a multibillion dollar company had just suddenly asked him to be it's vice president, it was a rather pushy note. It bordered on threatening. What the fuck did this company want with scum like him?

And why did it keep saying we? We humbly request you, We suggest you take it, not I suggest you take it, because I assume Draco is writing the letter. If I were any dumber I might even think that Draco had some sort of multiple personality disorder. Well he is rich, so I suppose it doesn't matter what sort of disorder he has.

I sighed and walked inside, mind still buzzing with questions. I opened the door to the shack and walked past the buzz of the Tv in the left corner and the figure of my sleeping mother. I checked the time, it was 6:30. My room was small, very small. It had room for a bed and a nightstand, that's it. There was a small window on the outside wall though, when I was a kid I'd stare out at the moon and ignore the screaming of the people outside. I dreamt I could fly to the moon.

Tossing the letter on the bed I flung open the closet and looked at my clothes. I had two other pairs of jeans, two shirts, and an assortment of stolen jean jackets. On the floor of the closet were old clothes. I dug around in that pile till I finally found a pair of chocolate brown corduroy pants. Shirt wise the only half decent thing I had was an emerald green turtleneck. It was a little worn, but over all in good condition. I added my usual black studded belt to show that I was a badass.

Once I was dressed I heated up some food for my mum and left it by her bed along with a quick note of explanation, stating I would be back late and she shouldn't worry or stay up waiting. Not that she would do either, but still, a guy could pretend.

I waited outside, hands in pockets, a little nervous, but mostly apathetic. There was no way a limo was actually coming, and there was no way they wanted me as a Vice-President. How had they even found me? I chided myself for even thinking about it. It was obviously a joke or something.

When the limo rolled in front of the shack five minutes later my jaw dropped and my tongue nearly fell out of my mouth. I reached out and touched the limo just to be sure ii hadn't imagined it. When the front door swung open and a man dressed in a black suit walked up to me, I nearly bolted.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Uh huh."

He opened the door for me and a smooth chocolaty voice drifted out, "Come in Harry. I've been waiting."

"He's been waiting." The driver said in a monotone voice.

"…I realized, thanks." I couldn't keep my sarcastic wit the myself. I took a deep breath and slipped into the car, not prepared for what was awaiting me.

A/N: So didcha like it? If you read it just review anyways, I take one word reviews! constructive comments are welcomed also. Just please review. Depending on how many I get I'll continue.


	2. bound

A/N: Sank u all for reviewing, here's next chapter!

I slipped into the limo and saw around me black, all black. Black seats, black ceiling, black carpet.

"Come here, Harry." A voice whispered from the shadows. A long black gloved hand gestured to me, it was a come hither gesture. I obeyed the phantom voice, knowing I'd regret it.

And here is the turning point in my story. Now, looking back at that moment, I suppose I do regret it. I regret following that lovely sensual hand. I regret being pulled into _his _world. But the regrets and laments I feel, hardly out weigh the joys. The joy of being near _him_. The sheer ecstasy of knowing he was mine, forever mine to tend to and care for. And then comes the fear of knowing I now belong to a madman. But oh those hands!

But back to my tale, I plopped down into the farthest seat of the limo and for a moment I didn't see the phantom of the limo. And then I saw him. He was sitting on the other side of my seat.

He was smoking, the glow of the cigarette caught his eyes. Those dazzling eyes were the purist, iciest eyes I'd ever seen. Just around his pupil was a flair of icy blue, so cold and frozen it was nearly white, and then the color gradually deepened as it radiated out from his pupil. The entire iris was capped that light icy blue. It was truly extraordinary and I knew I was starring.

The glint of the cigarette also light his face for a few precious moments, showing me the perfection of his pale, aristocratic face. He was dressed like a filthy rich aristocrat. Those black leather gloves matched a black suit and a black fur coat. Tilted over one side of his face was a top hat. In all this blackness his silvery blonde hair and brilliant eyes glowed even more.

Most people would've looked ridiculous in his get up. But somehow it looked just perfect on this man.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry." My name rolled off his tongue and wrapped around me like a net. Of course something about his voice made that perfectly innocent statement sound so painfully dirty.

Of course then I began to panic, because I liked girls. I wasn't gay. This guy was not attractive to me…in any way shape or form. "Wh-Who are you." I managed to stammer. He reached out and offered me that gloved hand again.

"Come a little closer Harry, and maybe I'll tell you." That pure insinuation in his voice was almost sickening.

Now I backed away from this mysterious man, obviously he was used to getting his way. Now it was my turn to get mine. "And maybe I'll get the fuck out of this limo."

"It wouldn't be healthy to leap out of a moving car." He remarked with an easy smirk. He exhaled another puff of smoke.

"We're not-" I scowled, glancing quickly out the window, for a second I watched the world stream by the tinted window. "…moving."

"Of course we are moving, my dear Mr. Potter. We are in a car after all." The blonde's voice overflowed with condescension, as if he were talking to a dog. I can deal with insinuation, but I'm not a pet.

"I'm not your dear Mr. Potter." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest..

"But you don't deny that in the future you could be." He articulated.

"I-You-…don't go there." I finally hissed. "Cut the crap and tell me your name."

"Only if you come a little closer." Those blue eyes narrowed at me in what I guess was anger and I smirked back at him.

"I'm not coming any closer until I know who you are."

"Fine then I suppose I'll freeze to death and you won't know whose treating you to this limo-ride." He chuckled off handedly, and then his eyes narrowed, now he was definitely angry. "You should enjoy the limo though, I daresay this is the only one you have, and ever will, ride in."

"And I _daresay_ you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth." I hissed in return, my voice was as cruel and mocking as his.

"Don't mock me."

"Then don't treat me like an animal."

After that we sat in silence until the limo stopped in front of the restaurant. I hardly felt it stop moving, but then again I'd hardly felt it start. I moved to get out of the car when a box was tossed at me.

"Put it on so you don't look like a complete hobo." He jeered dryly.

I glared at him and ripped open the box. Inside was a thick chocolate brown fur coat. "Do you know how many animals died to make this coat?" I sneered at him.

"No, nor do I care. Now put it on." He brushed past me and stepped out of the limo.

"I'm not wearing a dead things skin." I snarled, tossing the coat away along with the box. I stepped out of the limo and immediately wished I had the fur coat. It was suddenly much colder outside. The fact that the blonde man was at least four inches taller then me, didn't make me feel any better.

The man looked at me as if he'd never seen anything so disgusting. But there was something else that cracked though his eyes faster then lightning and then it was gone. For a moment I thought I imagined that look, it was a look of fascination. "You throw away a gift, from me."

"I don't know who you are." I shrugged with a taunting smile.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he took a step closer to me and glared down at me with his cold eyes. I shot him a glare of my own and met his eyes squarely. "And don't forget it," he looked me up and down before snorting in disgust, "punk."

He turned on his heel and let me standing there. I finally let a shiver run down my spine. I glanced back at the limo and found it gone. The moment I turned around I felt something heavy and warm tossed into my arms.

"Put it on," Draco's voice carried back to me. "You're shivering."

"I was not!" I called at him angrily, but I never the less slipped the coat on. It was to big for me, but I bundled myself up in the coat and trotted after Draco Malfoy. When I finally caught up with him I slowed to match his pace, a slow steady pace.

I finally noticed we were walking towards a large building. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner."

"Why?"

"To set up your position as vice president," Draco sighed.

"And another thing, why do you want me as your vice president?" I growled. "I'm not anybody special, I'm not rich, hell I don't even know what a vice president does."

"You stand next to me and look pretty." The taller man hissed between clenched teeth. "Now shut up before I decide to replace you."

"I didn't think I'd accepted the job yet, so technically you can't replace me." I smirked.

"Must you be so contrary!" Draco finally yelled.

"Must you talk like your rich!"

"I am rich!"

That shut me up for a few minutes. A silence hung between us, Draco seemed to enjoy it. I took a breath in to speak and notice him clench his teeth in frustration and that's what really made me want to talk. "So, seriously though, why me?"

"Because." Draco hissed.

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted you that's why!" Draco shouted. "Now please be quiet!"

"Is Mr. Silverspoon asking me, a punk, politely to shut up? Can't you make me shut up or something, after all you are rich." I taunted.

He whirled back at me and starred down at me, eyes burning like icy fire. He snatched the coat from around me and shrugged it on himself. "No, I can't make you do anything. But I can take my coat back so I don't have to freeze!"

The blonde gave me a cold glare before turning, now wrapped in the warm coat and storming off. I immediately felt bad for taking his coat; I didn't think he'd be cold. But I guess Mr. icy eyes can get cold. I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest and followed him.

Jesus it was cold out though. I thought it'd start snowing. I suddenly wished I had that nice warm coat back. How the hell was it getting colder? My teeth were practically chattering now. But I followed Draco, sure to stay a few steps behind him. I felt a little bad for making him so mad.

I glance around at our surroundings, hopping that taking my mind of the cold would make me warmer. We were still walking towards a building, but now the path was lined with trees, pretty little cherry trees. Their petals shone a light pink in the moonlight. They were in bloom, their pretty petals drifting on the wind. Wait, how did cherry trees bloom in October? I guess they could, but it was getting so cold so soon this year. Already it felt like December. Damn it, I was looking forward to a nice long fall this year.

Suddenly I felt something warm drape over my shoulders, and icy hands brushing what little was exposed of my neck. I looked up to see Draco standing above me, eyes lit with annoyance, and an odd tenderness.

"You were shivering again." He explained apathetically. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait…are-aren't you cold?" I called after him.

He stopped and turned back to face me. I could see a tiny frown twist his pale lips and at the same time the tug of the tiniest smirk. He didn't say anything, I guess he didn't want to admit he was cold, because other wise he wouldn't have said he was freezing before. But his eyes were so expressive all of the sudden, they were tender, surprised, laughing, and then suddenly it was gone. His eyes all but shut down, the light dimmed, leaving just those pretty blue eyes.

Those pretty, dead blue eyes. He began to walk away again and I followed. None of my questions had been answered, there was no reason for me to be here. I should've dropped the coat and ran home. But somehow, I think Draco maybe liked me there? Maybe I just wanted to stay with him, but I still followed him.

Ya know I think he was cold, I could see the tiniest tremor at the base of his spine. I felt horrible for taking his coat, and I felt awful for tossing away his gift like that. So I trotted up next to him and tapped his shoulder like a child would.

Draco looked down at me with his dead eyes and I blushed, "I-it's too big for me…and I feel bad about taking it…uh-theres-I-doyouwannashareitwithme?" I finally mumbled.

"That's a very different attitude from the one you had back in the limo." Draco murmured slowly.

I didn't exactly have an answer to that, I didn't exactly understand why I wanted to share the coat with him. I guess I was attracted to him? I felt bad for taking the coat…for tossing the other one away. But no, that wasn't it either. I just sighed and looked back up at him, the smirk on his face made my cheeks even hotter. "I don't want you to be cold."

He waited a moment, I thought he'd laugh at me, or say no. For a moment I actually thought he'd smirk and me and call me a punk or something. But he did nothing like that, he carefully took the coat off my shoulders, and slipped it on his own. I watched him in confusion and then he wrapped one arm around my waist, his fingers curled around my hip and he dragged my inside the coat with him.

"Is this alright?" He asked, now his eyes were alight and dancing with mischief, and a subtle teasing affection.

All I could do was nod, I was blushing like a tomato again. I didn't understand why he made me blush so much. Usually I was the boy without shame or fear. But now he made me question every move I made…or maybe I'm just over analyzing.

We walked like that up to the building, his arm around my waist, me tucked firmly to his side inside that big warm coat. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling. It was to cold outside to worry about my growing attraction to the stranger that was Draco Malfoy.

I could see now the building was made of marble…white marble. Weird. It shone in the moonlight, in fact it was sort of blinding. We walked up a flight of stairs to a lovely gold door. Draco pushed it open and walked inside. The moment I caught sight of the glory inside I stopped. The blonde's strong arm gave me a small push, urging me forward, I stumbled after Draco, still marveling at the room.

The floor was white marble, but all around us were tall marble pillars, each one elaborately decorated with gold leaf. The ceiling was vaulted and decorated with images of angels dancing though a beautiful blue sky and mingling with the clouds. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. In front of us was a grand stair case.

"What is this place?" I gasped in awe.

"This is the entrance to my factory."

"I thought we were going to Le Beck Fin for dinner." I argued, snapping suddenly away from the splendor around me.

"We were, but we decided that this would be more practical. You'd have to come here anyway to sign the papers." Draco shrugged.

"What papers!" I shouted. "I'm not signing any papers!"

Draco quickly shoved me out of the coat. "You're being contrary again." He said in explanation. The blonde started up the stairs and I took one last look back at the room before dashing after him.

"Where's your factory?"

"Stop asking questions."

"But I wanna know!"

Draco stopped his ascent and whirled to glare at me. "Well I don't care." His voice rose a little bit but he wasn't yelling.

"Well I think you're bipolar!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me with this shocked face as if nobody had ever told him something so ridiculous in his life. "I'm bipolar because I don't wish to share a coat with an over excited child!"

"Well you keep…switching!" I growled. "One second your being nice to me and then you're yelling at me."

"You don't take well to authority." Draco announced after a moment. He turned and began climbing the stairs again. "And I'm not switching, when you act like an adult, I'll speak to you like one." He called back.

"What gives you the right to judge me as an adult or not!" I yelled.

"Because I am one." He turned left at the top of the stairs and I ran after him. I finally stopped a few steps behind him.

"Well that makes you a pedophile." I growled.

That left Draco Malfoy, completely silent for a moment. "And how pray tell does my being an adult make me a pedophile?"

"'Cause I'm not an adult."

"Your theory is so pathetically flawed I am reluctant to even being to explain to you how much of an idiot you are, but I will." He took a deep breath, but he never slowed his pace. "1. I have not expressed any romantic feelings toward you, and I never will. 2. Pedophile's are interested in young children. 3. You will be an adult in a week."

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and huffed. "Hey, how'd you know when my birthday is!"

"I know a lot about you Harry."

"Stalker."

"You are insufferable!" Draco yelled, tossing an arm in the air.

I grinned at that and trotted up beside him. "So where're we going, stalker?"

"If you call me that one more time I will shove you down those stairs." Draco hiss though clenched teeth.

"My, that's mature."

He clenched his fists, but proceeded to walked faster to get away from me. "We're going to the library, where the papers are all laid out."

"What papers!" I yelled. "I'm not signing any papers."

Draco ignored me.

I sighed and walked after him. We walked to the end of the hall to a set of double golden doors. He pushed them open and I assumed I should follow him in. I stopped and again gasped. The library had a plush red carpet, extravagantly carved wooden walls with wooden pillars carved with figures of angels. The walls were covered in huge bookshelves whose shape twisted and curved all the way up to the tip of the tall vaulted ceiling. There were rails all around for the golden metal ladders to twist around the room. "Wow."

The room was outfitted with plush chairs and couches and cushions everywhere and in the center was a large black wooden table. Laid out on it was a quill of a peacock feather and several papers. A wooden chair with a padded wine red cushion on the back and bottom was pulled out, waiting for somebody to sit there.

"Sit." Draco snapped.

I obeyed at once and sat in the wooden chair. I looked up at Draco as if for instructions. He was standing at my right, warm and almost comforting. "I'm not signing any papers." I murmured, but my will to remain free was gone. Something about the papers made me almost want to sign.

Draco pointed to the first sheet. "This document states that you belong to this company for an illegible period of time."

"Why is it illegible?" I asked, I scanned the paper quickly and saw some very wordy sentences in cursive stating that I belonged to the company, but there was no time period written.

"Because, nobody can decide how long you belong here."

"Well who does?"

"You'll see." Draco shrugged. "Now sign it."

"I don't want to belong to some company." I snarled. "I'm not signing it."

"You have no choice."

"I can get up out of this chair and walk away."

"No Harry, you really don't understand. Your family owes us a debt." Draco leaned down over my chair and positioned his lips right next to my ear. So close that whenever he spoke his soft lips brushed against my ear. His hot breath sent shivers though me. "This is a very, very generous offer Harry…I suggest you take it, because there are other far less pleasant ways to pay off this debt Harry."

"What sort of debt?" I gasped. It felt like Draco was wrapped around me, suffocating me. His tongue flickered out to just barely brush my ear. The touch was so light and delicate and teasing that I gasped.

"You'll know eventually, Harry, just please sign."

"Why do you want me to sign so badly?" I choked, I felt like I was drowning in Draco, his sent, his warmth, his lips on my ear.

He chuckled lightly, but there was nothing mirthful about it. It was a sardonic wry chuckled. "Because, Harry, I don't want to see what they'd do to you otherwise."

"Who're they?"

Suddenly the sardonic humor was gone, all that was left in Draco was heat and desperation. "Please, Harry." He moaned. "Just sign it, please."

I think it was the desperation the got me, or maybe it was his hot breath on my neck and his soft lips on my ear, but somehow I picked up the pen and at the bottom of the sheet was a line with beginning with an X. I signed my name there in cursive. I lifted the pen from the paper and set it back down on the desk, wondering if something magical would happen.

The room stayed the same, except for the sigh of relief Draco heaved. He pushed off the chair and some part of me ached to have his warmth back on me, but now he was cold again, all business. "Excellent." Draco smirked.

Something on another paper caught my eye and I shuffled through the papers quickly. Each one now contained my signature. I pushed myself out of the chair and shoved my face right in Draco's. "You tricked me!" I hissed.

"I did."

"You fucking Bastard!" I screamed. "I don't want to belong to some fucking company!"

"Well it looks like you don't have a choice." Draco taunted.

I wanted to hit him. "Fuck this." I turned to leave when his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Let me go." I snarled.

He pulled me closer to his body till we were pressed together. His soft lips were on my ear again. "You haven't seen your room yet, Harry."

"I want to go home to my own room." I hissed, knowing full well it was a lie.

Draco sighed, "Harry forgive me. I hate to cheat you into this contract, but believe me it was for your own good. Please, just give me a week to prove to you that you're better off here."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I've saved your sanity."

I tried to looked back at him and show him the incredulity in my eyes, and I met one of his dazzling eyes. The eye smiled at me. "What do you mean?"

"There are many fates worse then death Harry,"

"There's nothing worse then being dead," I snapped angrily. "When your dead you're gone, there's no way to come back, no way to escape…there's nothing worse then death."

"You are so unbroken." Draco said, his voice was thick with wry humor and nostalgia. I didn't understand how he could make something so dark sound so light and humorous.

"Stop talking in riddles." I smoldered. I tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let me.

"One week Harry, if your not happy with this place…then I'll let you go free."

"You just said I belong to the company, not you." I hissed. "You're lying."

"And you don't really want to go. If you're so desperate to find a lie, then obviously you're just trying to be contrary."

"I want out, Draco. One week, if I don't see a reason to be here, then I'm leaving." I finally growled.

"And after one week, if you're not happy, then I'll argue for your freedom." He pulled away from me and once again he was a cold entity that I could only argue with. "Now, the night is still young Harry, would you like to see your new factory?"

He turned and walked away, towards one of the many bookshelves. I took one last glance at the table and the contracts before sighing and walking after him. Apparently I belonged to this company now, and I was the vice president of the Malfoy Chocolate Factoy, with Draco Malfoy as my president. Well I guess he's the president. Just one week, I told myself, but in reality I think I wanted to stay. All this talk about debts scared me, Draco excited me, intrigued me, aggravated me, and haunted me. I knew that even if I somehow escaped this factory, Draco Malfoy and his beautiful, lifeless blue eyes would haunt me forever.

A/N: I hope you all liked the new chapter, review and tell me. The more reviews I get the faster I update, so if you read it review, so dun worry about being constructive, -.


	3. dark

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Thank u all very very much for reviewing, it makes me feel very happy. I'm sorry if Draco's a lil' creepy but the poor boy does have some problems, but luckily he's dead sexy so that makes up for his creepy-factor, .

"That's a wall, Draco, what're you doing?" I growled angrily. My hands were shoved as far in my pockets as they would go, and I kept glancing around. I felt like somebody was watching me, but there was nobody in the lavish library but me and Draco.

Now that wasn't exactly comforting because Draco was possibly bipolar and I was beginning to think Draco had really lost it because he was yanking out random books and examining the empty spaces they left in the bookshelf.

"But I remember it being this one."

"Maybe your other personality remembers it being that book shelf." I sniggered.

"Do you take pleasure in being contrary?" The blonde hissed.

I laughed in response. Draco stormed off to the other side of the room, muttering to himself. I was really worried about him now, but I trotted carefully after him. He approached the farthest book shelf on the other side of the room and searched a moment before yanking a red leather bound book.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake, it felt as if the walls were rearranging themselves. I jumped a foot in the air and grabbed onto the nearest, non-shaking thing, which happened to be Draco.

He looked over at me and his blue eyes were once again alive with laughter and a subtle taunt. "I knew you missed me." I glared at him, but I didn't let go of his arm. I held onto him until the room stopped shaking, and even then I was still wary of the room, so I kept my grip on him tight.

A last of cold air slammed into us like a wall and I nearly squealed. Draco started to actually laugh. It was a nice sound, a warm sound. The bookshelf we stood in front of started to move to the side and all the bookshelves seemed to rotate in a circle around us, a tiny gap opened between the two bookshelves and Draco started to walk towards it. I kept my feet firmly planted on the wine red carpet, pulling Draco away from it.

"We're not going in there." I argued.

"Do I have to carry you?" Draco snickered.

"No, there is no way I'm going in some random tunnel! How do you there's not some psycho with a chainsaw hiding in there!" I babbled.

"Because…there's no logical way anybody but us could know which book to pull in order to open this passage." The older man explained in a bored voice. "Are you coming or not."

I looked wearily at the dark passage and again shook my head. "It's cold down there."

Draco slipped out of the fur coat and tossed it to me. A part of me was actually disappointed that he didn't want to share it with me. "Put it on."

I shrugged into the coat, but I still didn't want to willingly put myself in the dark. "I can't see anything."

"The lights are automatic, they'll turn on in a second." Draco sounded almost comforting. "And if you're scared you can hold my hand."

I jerked away from him and glowered at him. "I'm not scared!"

"So we can go now?"

I nodded. Draco smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He started to walk into the tunnel and I glanced at the library one last time to make sure nobody was following us before slipping in after him. The second I stepped in I heard the bookshelves closing behind us, I stumbled forward and desperately groped for something to grab onto.

My hands wrapped around a metal railing of some sort and held onto it with all my strength. "D-D-Draco?" I stammered.

"I'm right here." Draco called back. His voice echoed slightly and I had actually no idea where he was.

Okay, so I'm a little afraid of the dark. I slowly lowered myself into a crouching position, hands still firmly on the railing. Blindly, I probed the air in front of me with one of my feet. I felt only air for a second before my foot planted itself on something a little farther down from this top platform. I think we were in a stair case.

I sat down on the platform I was on and slid my ass onto the next stair. The moment my butt touched the next cold stair I tensed up, waiting for something to leap out and kill me. When nothing did I opened one eye and glanced around in the darkness. I still couldn't see anything.

I continued this routine for a few more steps, sliding onto the next one and then waiting nervously for something to attack me. Finally I called to Draco, "Where're the lights?"

"They must be broken." Draco sounded as cool as ever. "Harry where are you?"

Now I panicked I was lost in the dark. "I don't know."

"Harry it's a stair case you can't get lost on it." Draco sighed. "Don't move."

I was more then happy to oblige. I scrunched my eyes closed and clung onto the hand rail for dear life. Suddenly I felt something grab me and I screamed.

"Harry it's me!" Draco hissed.

"Oh."

His arms wrapped around the small of my back and in an instant I was slung over his shoulder. All I could see was blackness, and panic rose in my throat, choking me. I couldn't see what was in front of me, I was unprotected. My head was spinning and tears trickled down my cheeks. "Draco!" I gasped.

I started to wriggled and struggle against him. I hardly even remember he was Draco, all I knew was that I was un protected, I was lost. There was no light, nothing to hold onto.

"Harry stop it!" Draco shouted. His voice was nearly dripping in panic and fear, and the fear in him only heightened my own paranoia and fear. I was shifted again and now I was pressed against something warm, I think it was Draco's chest. His one of his arms was now under my knees and the other was curled around my back.

"D-D-Draco?" I murmured.

"I'm right here, Harry. Relax, it's okay." Draco soothed. I buried my face into his chest and grabbed onto his suit jacket. I shut my eyes and pretended we were in the daylight and I was just closing my eyes.

"It's cold." I sniffled.

"I know, don't worry. It'll be warmer soon. We're underground now." Draco explained tenderly. "This is the secret way into the factory."

"Wasn't that the factory?" I asked.

"No, that was just a building we own, sometimes we use it for business meetings and such."

"Oh."

"I guess you were scared of the dark." Draco teased slightly.

I was thankful for the dark now because he couldn't see my blush. "Just a little bit."

He walked on and I made no protest. It was nice and warm in his arms, and I actually felt safe. Draco didn't seem at all afraid, he acted like he knew exactly what he was doing. Even if he had no idea what he was doing, I was still comforted by the fact that he wasn't panicked or nervous. "I'm going to take you right to your room, I don't think you're feeling all that well."

"No, I feel fine!" I protested.

"Always contrary." I heard a hint of a smile in his voice. "Hold onto my neck." I obeyed him and buried my face in his neck now. His arm left my back and pushed onto something. For a moment I tensed up, again I felt unprotected against the frigid darkness.

Suddenly a soft golden light flooded over us and I looked away from Draco's neck. I was a little blinded by the light for a moment. Draco gently set me on the ground and held onto me until I was stable. "What's this?" I asked.

My vision cleared and I saw we were in a large hall way. The ceiling was high and rounded, the walls all curved in as well. I looked behind us and saw a huge golden door, ornamentally decorated with all sorts of carvings. A red velvet carpet led the way from the large door all the way down that hall.

I walked over towards the carpet in wonderment, I couldn't take my eyes of the ceiling, it seemed to glow with a soft golden light. The room was so perfectly pristine. I looked back at the door we'd come through and saw there was nothing there, just a sleek white wall. "Where'd the door go!" I gasped.

"It's a secret passage, Harry." Draco shrugged. "Now, to your room?"

I could only nod and follow him. We walked down the red carpet and passed through a doorway, the doors themselves were as large as the room and made of pure glass that shimmered like jewels in the odd light of the room. Now the hallway branched off in three directions, but Draco kept walking straight.

I paused for a moment to peek into one of the branching halls. I couldn't see all the way down this new hall. In fact I could only see a few meters ahead of me before the hall started to get dark. "Draco? What's down here?"

"That is somewhere you shouldn't go." Draco growled. He grabbed my arm and practically yanked me away from the hall.

"Let go!" I protested loudly, swatting his hand off my arm.

"Don't go down there, Harry." The taller man hissed.

"Just tell me what's down there."

"Someday," Draco sighed mysteriously. I don't think he meant to be mysterious, he just had that aura of mystery about him. Even if Draco said, 'Excuse me can you please pass the salt.' It'd still sound mysterious. He turned on his heel and continued his walk.

I looked back at the hall and sighed before finding myself following him again. All this following on my part was starting to annoy me, but it was better then wondering around this freaky factory on my own. "Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Your room."

"Is there a tv?"

"I don't know."

I fell back a step, a little irked by his lack of response. I didn't like the silence in this place. I didn't like the way everything seemed to glow. And I hated the way Draco seemed to blend in with it all. "How do you feel about baby seals?"

Draco didn't stop walking to admonish me, or even call me stupid. "I don't care." He said. His voice was completely dead. It was almost like talking to a block of wood…a very, very sexy block of wood.

"You're a stalker." I offered. I was as always a few steps behind his long strides.

"Are you trying to irk me?" The blonde growled. He didn't even bother to stop walking, spin and freak the hell out of me. He just kept on going….like the energizer bunny.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my anger inside, it didn't work. "I'm talking to you and you don't even have the decency to stop and have a conversation with me!"

"Stop talking right now, Harry."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled. "You can't order me around!"

Suddenly I was slammed against the white walls I bit my lip again to hold in a yelp. Draco's larger body pinned me there, "What are you thinking!" Draco hissed. His hand was suddenly coming in a blur towards my face. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for his fist to contact my face. It never did. I heard a loud bang resonate through the room and I opened one eye to see Draco's fist pressing dangerously against the wall.

I waited for him to say something, it took a moment for me to realize he wasn't going to. I noticed a thin trickle of red oozing down the wall from Draco's hand. "You hurt yourself."

"So observant aren't you." Draco snarled. However he didn't move, instead he pressed himself closer to me. His body shuddered for a moment and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Was it 'cause I yelled?" I asked sheepishly.

"You don't raise your voice near that hall, you don't go near that hall." Draco murmured.

I looked up at him with imploring emerald eyes. He turned his head away from me and started to push off the wall. I grabbed the wrist of his bleeding hand and his eyes jerked back to me in shock. In that moment I felt like it was only his eyes and mine. So many things flashed through his that I couldn't even read half of them. I saw that same fascination as outside, I saw fear, anger, laughter, and a hopelessness, a desperation that I just hadn't thought was in Draco.

He jerked away from me, without his warm body to hold me up I slid down the wall and limply crumpled to the floor. "You're not to come here again." Draco hissed coldly.

I looked up at him, now there was a space between us, a gap I couldn't cross. Once again he'd left the world of the mortals and became the god of ice. "I don't get you." I finally whispered.

"And pray to god that you never do." He turned away from me

"And why's that?"

"Because the day you understand me is the day you break." The taller man concluded. His dazzling blue eyes were dolls eyes, they looked dead. Now that I think about it, he does look as dead as those eyes, almost corpse like. His eyes looked like something had ripped out the emotion from his soul and his beautiful body untainted.

"People aren't made of glass, you fuck-face!" I hissed. Every time he started to become cryptic and act all high and mighty it drove me crazy. He made me so mad. His nostalgic look, and his darkly humorous words. I pushed myself off the floor and walked right up to him. He looked down at me, shocked again, and I shoved my face in his. "People don't break, bone's break, but people don't."

And then he laughed. "You are so innocent."

He walked away before I could slap him. He turned his eyes back to look at me, and those pretty blue eyes were dead again. He was like a doll, a beautiful doll, but ultimately, just a marionette waiting for its master to pull his strings again.

A/N: Okay so we didn't get to the factory this time…but we will next time, promise. .


	4. hypnotic

A/N: Well just read the end of half blood prince…just the end mind you. Eh, eh. Not feeling the Tonks, Remus thing…not at all. Which part of 'Sirius and Remus are gay lovers' did the books not get. Sigh. Anyways, if Harry doesn't end up with Draco or Voldemort (tee hee!) then I shall be very put off. Sorry it took me a while to update…oops.

_When I was little I found a doll. It was lying in a small pile of snow at the curb of the street. I looked down at it for a few minutes, before I slowly knelt down to pick it up. Her long hair was a shade of golden to bright and beautiful to be real and her eyes were the prettiest blue I'd ever seen. _

_I knelt by the street, not realizing it was snowing softly, I didn't even notice the people starring at me. I just gazed into those pretty eyes, I guess I was looking for something. Understanding, or love, just any kind of affection. But I never found it. I never found affection or love in those dazzling eyes of blue. I never saw that spark of life, of understanding and belonging I so yearned for. _

_Her eyes were just lifeless glass orbs. No matter how pretty or brilliant they were….they were just glass. I traced my finger along them, thinking maybe the warmth of my skin would wake her up. Her golden lashes were so soft and light. _

_Suddenly a car stopped right in front of me and an elegant booted foot stepped out. I looked up, not understanding how sad and piteous I looked, sitting there. A boy emerged from the car, dressed in a black suit. We looked at each other for a moment, I at his pale golden hair, which glimmered with both gold and silver in the snow light and he at my unruly raven locks. I gazed into his glittering blue eyes and he into my wide emerald ones. And then his eyes darted down to the doll. _

_I followed his eyes and looked at the doll with him. "It's very pretty." I said slowly. _

_His gaze jerked back to me and his pretty blue eyes were as dead as the dolls. "My sister bought it for me." He responded. _

_I gently picked her up and held her out to him. "Here," _

_In that split second I saw more then I could ever understand flash through his blue eyes. For a moment they danced and sparkled, they lit up. It was like seeing the most beautiful fireworks in the world. He knelt down as well and he gently pushed the doll into my arms. "You can keep it." _

_I looked down at the doll and back up at him in shock. "A-are you sure? It must've been expensive!" _

_He smiled at me then, and once again his eyes were so dazzling I think even a blind man would've seen them. "Yeah, I'm sure." _

_"I have to go now." He said, he stood up as quickly as he'd knelt down and all of the sudden his eyes closed. It wasn't gradual, it was all the sudden. His eyes just shut down, they stopped lighting up his face, they stopped glowing. He turned to slip back into his car, when he glanced back at me. "Here, you look cold." He handed me a bill and numbly I took it. _

_"Thank you, but I really don't need it." I shrugged, trying to give it back. _

_"Please use it," he asked. For a second his eyes shone again and in that moment I realized I'd do anything to make this strange boy's eyes shine. _

_I smiled at him and nodded. "If you really want me to." _

_"I do." _

_And then he was gone. I still knelt there though, holding his doll and the bill. I was basking in his presence, which for some reason, lingered over me and the doll. I was thinking of his eyes, wondering how they lit up like they did. His hypnotic eyes, I would've given anything to those eyes light up like that again._

"Watch out for the door."

"Wha-OW!" I started, before suddenly I slammed into a glass wall. "Who puts a glass door in the middle of a hall!" I snarled, rubbing my nose tenderly.

"Woops." Draco shrugged. I glanced around the hall and discovered that there was another set of glass doors, except this set was completely see through glass, no glimmer or reflection here. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Since when was I on a tour, I thought I was being dragged around by a psychotic candy maker." I rolled my eyes.

Draco just smirked and continued walked.

"Why do I always have to walk behind you!" I hissed at him.

"Because, you don't know where you're going."

"Well I should at least get to walk beside you! I am the vice-president!"

He shrugged and slowed his pace a little bit so now we were walking side by side. "Better."

"…a little."

Draco grinned at that, but he said nothing. A few minutes ago he'd slammed me into a wall and now he was being…polite, more then polite, nice even. We walked side by side until we came to a huge set of wooden doors. "Now Harry, when I open these doors, I want you to remain completely calm." He sighed contentedly. Without warning the doors flew open of their own accord and I gasped.

The room inside was a paradise. The grass on the ground with the brightest shade of green, the sky above was bluer then blue and the sun shone magnificently. There was a path of picturesque stones leading to a dark rich brown river. At the end of the river was a waterfall.

The trees were twisting and brilliantly colored, in colors no tree could ever be. The flowers were purple, bright green, colors that simply didn't occur in nature. There were trees that looked as if they had pumpkins growing off their branches.

I took a step forward down the flight of stairs that lead to the stone path and Draco followed, this time a step behind me. I swung my head back at him, "It's amazing! How did you do it!"

Draco's eyes suddenly came to life and his pale lips curled into a tiny smile. "You like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed honestly. His eyes flashed and I saw shock, fear, joy, anger, and even more complex emotions run through them. It made me stop smiling. I looked back at the huge room, hoping my smile would come back. It felt nice to really smile. But I didn't get that smile back. All my minds eye could see was Draco's eyes, Draco's bluer then blue eyes.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

It was such a tin sound that I could barely hear him, but I did. "How did you make it?"

"That's a secret, Harry." Draco snickered. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you."

I glared at him before continuing down the steps. I stepped off the stairs and onto the first stone of the path and I followed the path to the dark brown river. "Is that…." I looked down into the river before whirling to face Draco. "That's not….it can't be…chocolate."

"It is, only chocolate river in the world!" Draco proclaimed proudly.

"…That's weird."

"If you mean weird as in ingenious, then yes it is." The blonde growled.

"What if somebody falls in?" I argued, looking down into the creamy chocolate.

"Well then we'd have a problem wouldn't we," Draco smirked. "Come here, there's something else I want to show you." He started off down the river and I looked down at the chocolate one more time before following him.

I was still looking around like a child, gaping at all the exotic plants. But suddenly things started to change. The room started looking less and less like a meadow, the grass become more crowded with trees and the blue sky was beginning to be blocked out by their limbs. However as the trees closed in around us the path was always there.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To the rose garden," Draco assured me.

Draco stopped suddenly and I nearly bumped into him. I growled wordlessly at him and he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Look." He took a step forward and moved aside so I could see what had so marveled him.

"Holy fuck."

All I could see for a moment were the roses, brilliantly colored roses, oranges and pinks and aqua-marine. Then I realized that their stems were all the brightest, deepest shade of emerald green, crawling and swarming around huge silver poles with elegantly carved silver roses gracing the top of each one.

We were in a clearing, in the center was a fountain made of pure silver with ornamentally sculpted roses adorning it. One of the tall trees around us had a swing hanging from one of its strong branches. The roses swarmed the tree and the entire swing was covered with them.

I walked over to the swing and gave it a little push. It swung back and forth, as rose petals drifted through the air. I carefully sat down on it, wondering if the branch would break would break. After a hesitant few moments I gave myself a little push. I hadn't been on a swing since I was a child. And even then I'd rarely gotten a swing, all the other kids were much bigger then me and usually pushed me aside.

As I swung I could see that through the rose garden that the stone path still continued. After a few stones the path started to darken, as if covered by shadows. But from here I could see there shouldn't be any shadows, the trees didn't grow out that far…so what was obscuring the path?

"Do you like it?" Draco smiled.

"I've never seen anything like it." I gasped. The shock value of the roses still hadn't worn off, and I didn't think it ever would.

"This is almost favorite part of the entire factory." The blonde sighed. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and dipped a few fingers in the water.

"Almost your favorite part?"

"I hope you find my favorite part." Draco confessed, a warm, easy smile still lit his face, as if he were somewhere else. His eyes were just honestly happy, there was no other emotions to negate the brilliance of his shimmering eyes now.

"Can't you show it to me?" I murmured.

"No, what I love will not show itself unless it deems you worthy."

I shrugged, I was a little disappointed that he wouldn't show me it. I was a little annoyed that he was being cryptic again. But somehow when he looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to be angry, something about this place changed him.

He stood up suddenly, and he turned his face away from me. "Come on, I should get you to your room before it switches to night."

"I'm not scared." I protested loudly.

Draco shot me an exasperated glare.

"No really, you don't get it."

"You're scared of the dark, nothing more to get."

"But I'm not!" I shouted.

"Okay then, what are you afraid of!" The older man growled.

"Well…I…It was cold and dark in there, and I couldn't see the sky or the city lights, or the other people." I mumbled. "It's hard to explain….but in the city, I was never alone. I could always see the moon and the sky, and I always had the lights of the buildings there."

He looked at me a moment before smiling. "Then maybe we should wait till night,"

"I don't understand…" I sighed. But Draco sat down again and started to play with the water again, and I was content to just sit there and swing.

"Here it comes." The blonde finally sighed.

I looked up into the sky, waiting for night, wondering how a building had day and night. Suddenly it was black, all pitch black. I nearly jumped off the swing. I couldn't see the roses, I couldn't see the floor and I couldn't see Draco. Before I could even think about panicking I saw a large white orb light up above us. The moon. All above us the ceiling began to light with stars and planets, mimicking the actual night sky.

"Are you scared Harry?"

"No." I whispered. In the moonlight the roses still looked lovely and their dazzling colors were still visible, however much darkened. Propped on the silver fountain Draco look ethereal. His hair shone like silver in the moonlight and his skin looked pure white. His eyes though, they shone like stars in his head. I'd never seen anything more beautiful then his eyes in the starlight. Draco smiled at me and I was completely hypnotized by the light they emitted.

I didn't understand Draco, I probably never would. But I knew I'd give anything to see his eyes light up like that again.

A/N: Well…interesting chapter huh. Yeah it's kind of a filler, but the important part is the flashback in the beginning and Draco's eyes. There's a reason they're so freaky. Muahahah.


	5. roses

A/N: Thank u for all the reviews, they make me feel special! Lols, well here's chapter five, it's a bit longer then four, so enjoy.

After that night I think I understood Draco a little better. I understood that something about this factory was strange and different. I understood that there was something dangerous around us, all the time, at every moment. Draco was always wary of what he said, he always kept a careful tab on his actions. The only time he was truly relaxed was when we were in the rose garden, where we'd taken to eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner. At the end of each we would watch the sky shift from the warm sunny blue of the day into the mysterious purple of the night.

A peaceful seven days passed like this, it was like a dream. The entire factory was a little bit surreal, even Draco himself was surreal. A week after I'd first arrived in the factory, one morning at breakfast, Draco decided it was time to introduce me to yet another layer to this complicated world he lived in.

"Damn it, there's petals in my coffee!" I growled in frustration, carefully picking the offending petal from the cup of coffee.

"There're always petals in the coffee," Draco remarked, he wasn't paying any attention to my struggle with the petal. The blonde was tilted back in his silver chair, immersed in a gust of rose petals, his eyes were shut and he was almost dead to the world.

"Well can't they stay with the bloody roses?" I resigned, shaking the now soaking petal off my finger. The wind picked the petal up and it floated away with others of its kind.

"I envy the roses, they have no worldly connections, and nothing binds them to one place." Draco sighed, "They are free to drift along with the wind."

"You always have to say weird things at breakfast don't you." I stated, knowing my witty commentary was going unappreciated, but I couldn't help saying it anyway.

"Shut up, Harry."

"You always tell me to shut up."

"And you're always acting like we're an old married couple." The older man snickered, with an amused smirk.

I blushed and looked down into my coffee.

"I think you've gotten used to the factory right?" Draco yawned. He got to his feet and performed a few cat like stretches.

"Mmhum." I agreed. I still wasn't used to Draco just wearing jeans and t-shirts like I did. I thought he'd wear exotic suits and fur coats around. But he told me a few days back that all that was just for show, he actually preferred comfy clothes. But even in jeans and sloppy t-shirts he managed to look aristocratic, the product of centuries of good breading.

"Good, we're going to a candy convention this afternoon to find new recipes." He articulated.

I choked on my coffee, "huh!"

He glanced at me, a smirk twisting his lips. "Problem, Harry?"

"But, you make your own candy, right?" I coughed and took another sip of coffee.

"Of course," Draco rolled his eyes, "But these conventions are a great form of inspiration, and it's an excellent way to introduce you to society."

"Why do I need to be introduced?" I asked, slipping out of my seat and walking over to Draco.

"Because, you're my vice president, your job is to stand by my side and look pretty." The blonde snickered. "You see," He began, walking out of the garden, I as usual followed. "Vice-presidents are hired in the candy making world as toys, a vice-president's job is to hang all over the president and look appetizing. If I want an intelligent person to help me run my factory, then I call them a secretary."

"Well I don't like that set up." I argued. "I'm your vice-president! I demand respect!"

"You will get respect…in the form of molestation." Draco laughed.

"I don't want a bunch of creepy old guys like you touching me!" I shrieked. Draco laughed harder. "That's sick!"

"Welcome to the world of society."

I rolled my eyes and followed him over the chocolate river by way of a bridge. We slipped behind the waterfall instead of taking the boat down the river to the rest of the factory. We stepped onto the plush dark blue shag carpet of our common room where we shared a huge plasma screen TV, a selection of DVDs, a fridge and a microwave. In the back of the room were to different doors that lead to our respect rooms. There was a third door I had never been in.

Draco padded across the carpet into his room and I faltered for a moment. "Well," The blonde sighed and paused in his walk. "What's the problem now?"

"I-Um…that's your room."

"I know Harry, why did you stop walking?" Draco growled.

"Should-I-Uh-well," I stammered, "I don't-er…should I go in with you?"

"Yes." He opened the door to the room and walked inside.

I took a careful few steps towards his room and slipped in behind him. His room was bigger then mine. His room was decorated in all shades of green, blue and silver. The carpet was dark forest green and the walls were a paler shade of green. His bed was raised off the floor by a set of silver steps and the object itself was shrouded in layers of opaque and sheer cloths.

He passed the bed and opened yet another door to a walk in closet. I stepped in and gasped, there were probably enough clothes in that closet to clothe a small African village. Clothes and shoes and coat lined the walls, all the way up to the ceiling. There were even ladders to reach up there.

None of this splendor fazed Draco, he smiled climbed up one of the ladders and started sifting through clothes. "Here," he said. I looked up to find something large, white and furry, tumbling down at me. It fell onto my head, blinding me for a moment.

"What the hell!" I yelped.

"It's a coat you dimwit." The older man sighed.

"Oh," I murmured, flipping it back off my face. I carefully pulled it of my head, a little scared it would come alive and attack me. But the white fur coat never did. "It's fur."

"Hm…" Draco deliberated. "Should you wear the white one or the black one?" He showed me two suits.

"Who wears a white suit?" I scowled.

"Hm, you." He dropped it and I caught it.

"No way! I'm not wearing some froofy white suit!" I argued. I looked over the suit quickly and saw it was not only white, but frilly as well.

"It'll look nice on you." Draco called down.

"No it won't!" I shouted.

"Why not?" the blonde snickered.

I blushed and winced. Draco was still laughing at me. "Cause I'll look fat." I finally blurted.

Draco was practically sobbing cause he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up! That's not funny!" I protested.

"You sound like a girl!"

"…So! I have the masculine right to be worried about my weight! Lots of guys have eating disorders too!"

He laughed and dropped a different suit. I yelped, and once again caught it on my head. I juggled the other suit to hang off my arm and looked at this new one. It was maroon, double breasted, and a little odd, but it was much better then the frilly white one. "Catch," Draco yawned, he dropped another suit and fur coat on top of me.

He climbed down the ladder and pulled the new suit and coat off of me. "Get dressed." He ordered. He padded out and closed the door.

I glared after him, "Yes master," I growled sarcastically. If he heard me he didn't respond. I looked down at the suit, plopped down onto the floor, sighed, and attempted to figure out how exactly to put it on.

XoXoXo

Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the closet, to find Draco no where in sight. I glanced around and growled. The suit was completely ridiculous, it was some sort of weird velvet, to tight, and there was no shit underneath the jacket. "Draco!" I yelled.

"I'm over here," He responded. I followed his voice to a doorway I hadn't seen and found him in his bathroom, putting some gook in his hair.

"I refuse to wear this!" I snarled.

He looked over his shoulder at me, in all my awkward glory, and to my humiliation smirked….again. "It fits perfectly."

"It's a million sizes to small!" I argued.

"No, it fits the way I had it tailored to." He leered.

"What kind of pervert are you!"

"Pervert is such a harsh word," Draco pouted, he looked to beautiful to be real, standing there with his hair perfectly fluffed around his face, glimmering in the bathroom light. His black suit was tailored to fit him, even his shirt underneath was black. His cuff links were diamonds whose glint accented his eyes. He looked to perfect to deny. "I prefer sensualist."

"I prefer pervert." I muttered, looking down at the increasingly interesting black tile floor.

Draco smiled and me and gestured for me to come closer. I took a few hesitant steps over to him and suddenly he was behind me running his hands through my hair and I went a brilliant shade of pink. "What should I do with this hair of yours?"

His soft hands smoothed over my ears and suddenly he was pressed up against me back as he reached for a product of the counter. "We need to get you a trim," He commented to himself. He squirted some white stuff onto his hand and smoothed it through my hair. "Is this okay?"

I nodded, half of me wanting to run away and the other half wanted to drape myself all over Draco and lick him. I blushed even harder at the thought of licking Draco.

"You look cute when you blush." Draco whispered into my ear.

"I'm not cute!" I growled, brushing him off. "Now am I primed enough for you?"

A smirk twisted Draco's lips and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "One more thing." He drew something shiny and black out of his packet and wrapped it tightly around my neck.

"I'm not wearing a dog collar!" I hissed. I shoved him off and stormed out of the bathroom. I walked into the center of the room and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, blushing furiously. I waited for Draco to yell at me or try and put it on my neck again, but he never did.

A few minutes later I felt something soft and warm draped across my shoulders. I looked up to see him standing above me, outfitted with a cigarette and a top hat. "It's cold out." He said coldly. "Your shoes are by the door." And then he was gone.

I looked after him, shrugged and arranged myself in the white fur coat, while walking towards the door. I slipped into my shoes and followed Draco. He opened the mysterious third door and pushed it open for me. We stepped into a small room, I thought another door would open or a pathway would be illuminated in front of us. Only when Draco hit a small button did I realize we were in an elevator.

Looking up at Draco, I realized his eyes were cold and closed, their luminosity dimmed. I fixed my gaze on the floor once again and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

A few moments later they did with a small ding. Draco walked silently out and I followed him to a nearby black limo. He opened the door to the car and held it open while I scrambled in. I heard the door slam and the limo roar off.

I opened my mouth to ask a question when I was glomped by Draco. I yelped as the blonde wrapped me in his arms like I was a stuffed animal and swung me onto the seat. Suddenly I was resting between Draco's legs with my head on the warmth of his chest and his arms pressing me tightly against him. Our legs were sprawled out on the seat, the very expensive leather seat.

"Draco, lemmie go." I growled angrily, pushing at him. It become very clear, very quickly that I was officially Draco's new teddy bear.

"Shut up, Harry." Draco snarled with equal hostility. His body didn't feel angry, more stressed and tense. Why was Draco tense? He was the king of the candy world. A blush lit my cheeks and I finally asked,

"So where is this place?"

"It's in a ballroom."

"Why is a candy convention in a ballroom?" I muttered, shifting against Draco, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Because, this is not a candy convention, this is a competition of who's the biggest liar."

"That's stupid." I yawned in a bored fashion. "Can we just pretend you burst your tongue or something?"

"Harry…people's tongues don't just spontaneously burst."  
"If you put a bomb on your tongue it'll burst." I argued.

Draco smirked and laced his hands through my hair. "Stay near me, don't say anything unless I tell you too."

"I'm not your fucking slave," I hissed.

"I didn't insinuate that, I'm suggesting that you speak as little as possible…for your own welfare."

"Stop using big words."

"…See, just don't talk."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want."

I'm pretty sure Draco was smiling, because I could feel him laughing. I tilted my head up a little bit so I could see his eyes, they were shimmering as brightly as the snow. They once again looked brilliant in all that black. I could see the cigarette hanging from his lip as well, and smell the smoke on his breath.

"You shouldn't smoke." I growled uncomfortably, shifting my head as far from his as possible.

"I'm touched that you care."

"I don't care!" I yelled, and then I blushed, partly from the embarrassment of yelling at his very kind and gentle tone and partly because I did care. "It's just….if you die, who's going to run the factory?" I smirked, "not me."

Draco buried his face in my hair and sighed, "You don't have to worry about me dying…ever."

A/N: Well that's it for now, review please! 3


	6. death

A/N: Hellllloooooooo peoples. Thank u all so much for reviewing, it's very motivating and it makes me happy! Muahaha, what the hell was up with Draco's cryptic comment? Well you'll just have to read to find out! Ooh by the way, I'm tossing in symbols that give more insight to Draco all over the chapter, so look for 'em if you want.

When we finally slipped out of the car, I was surprised to see it was almost sunset. Either we'd been in Draco's room longer then we thought, or I'd fallen asleep in the car. I looked up nervously and saw a huge building looming on the horizon. It was crafted of shining black stone and large pillars surrounded the outside of the building, holding it's heavy vaulted roof up. There was a large flight of stars leading up to the building. And even before the stairs was a walk of the glimmering stone.

"What is this place?" I murmured.

"This is a building." Draco shrugged. "Now come on, the parties inside."

"Yeah I figured that much." I grumbled. Draco started to walk towards the black walk and I hesitated for a moment. I looked behind us to the limo had left, we were stranded.

"Come on, Harry. I'm right here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Draco purred. Harry looked over at Draco, he stood at the edge of the black walk, holding out a hand to him. His golden locks glimmered with blood read highlights in the sun's fading light. His dazzlingly icy eyes danced with anticipation and dominance.

I glared at him and walked onto the black path with him, brushing past him. "I'm not a pet to be talked down to." I hissed.

He shrugged me for once, but his larger strides quickly brought him right next to me and then we walked together. I looked down to the side of the path to see roses, thick roses. They were such a dark shade of red that in this light they looked both black and the crimson red of blood. Mistletoe was also scattered within the roses.

"Mistletoe?" I asked. "It's not Christmas."

"No, it's not." Draco agreed. "There are other symbolic values to mistletoe." He muttered cryptically before walking on. I looked after him and then back down to the mistletoe. I could've sworn something other then me had aggravated Draco…but…how could a simple plant aggravate him. I must've done something.

I trotted after him and opened my mouth to ask a question, but it was cut off by the sight before me. I stopped, gasped, and then starred for a small moment. ON either side of the walk were two magnificent statues of a hooded man. One held a scythe and the other a rope circle. "The grim reaper?"

"MmHm, they must've changed the garden decor for the party," Draco snarled. He suddenly wrapped an arm tightly around me, pressing me against his side.

"The grim reaper means death….nice atmosphere for a party." I chuckled darkly. After the two statues the path widened as it lead to a huge open gate. The gate was intricately carved iron with dark green ivy crawling up it length. Now there were white and red cherry trees in full bloom all around us, mixed in with mistletoe and roses.

I looked the trees a little more and noticed one had a broken branch that hung off and dangled in the wind. That's freaky, but as I looked around more that sense of nervousness that was tingling in the back of my neck grew into full blown panic when I noticed each tree had a broken branch that dangled in the wind. "Draco…" I whispered. I didn't realize my feet had stopped moving.

"I'm right here, Harry."

"Can we go back to the Factory? This place isn't right." I hissed.

"I'm sorry that you had to come here," Draco sighed. He looked over at me with his baby blues, now dead to the world. "I should've left you at the factory."

I scoffed and gave Draco a playful shove. "Please, like I'd let you go to some creepy ass party alone? Who would embarrass you?" I grinned at him, desperately attempting to bring him out of his shell. The last thing I needed was a living corpse to cling to.

Draco's tiny frown bloomed into a smile and he rolled his eyes. "Who would embarrass me indeed?"

We kept walking, however as we passed through the cherry trees I was careful to stay very, tightly pressed against Draco. I felt that if I stood on my own the cherry petals would pick me up and carry me away. As we walked through the gate I noticed that interwoven by iron one each side were swords. One side of the gate had a broken sword and the other was two crossed swords.

"Doesn't a broken sword mean death?" I hissed.

"A life cut short, actually."

"What's with all the death omens! There was a grim reaper back there!"

"I suppose they simply wanted to switch the garden up," Draco growled, I could tell his frustration wasn't directed at me. "Last year it was all about symbols of lost innocence."

"Pink." I said suddenly.

"Harry are you on drugs?"

"No, the cherry petals, you dimwit," I growled, "Red and white makes pink."

Draco looked down at me with laughing eyes and a completely deadpan face, one silvery blonde eyebrow raised.

"Pink means innocence…" I trailed off, hoping Draco would catch my drift. If this year was all about death themes, why not black cherry petals?

"They never completely leave a theme behind, I guess they just wanted to add insult to injury." The blonde shrugged.

"I don't get it though." I sighed. "How is pink insult to injury?"

"Someday Harry…" Draco trailed off, his eyes were fixed on the cherry trees around us.

I decided not to push. Draco was already nervous and stressed about this strange little convention as it was. But I couldn't stop trying to connect death and innocence in my mind. Draco wasn't dead…or innocent…I wasn't dead…and I certainly wasn't innocent.

"Harry," Draco's soft voice brought me out of my trance. I suddenly realized we were at the top of the stairs, right at the front door of the building, surrounded by those pillars. Up close I realized the pillars were all draped with velvet. The doors before us were carved with images of dolphins and little angels, prancing around. It looked innocent enough, but the more I looked at it I noticed there were swords, the angels were attacking each other…but each was smiling happily like the perfect cherubim. "When we go inside…don't yell or scream. In fact draw as little attention to yourself as possible."

"What's so dangerous about a convention? You're acting like we're jumping into a tank full of sharks."

"That's an excellent metaphor." Draco grinned before tapping the door with his foot. The doors swung open to reveal people…everywhere. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dim candlelight to see that these people glittered with diamonds and gems. Suddenly I felt something slip around my throat. I looked up to see Draco fastening that choker around my neck.

"Fucker." I growled as somebody slipped the coat off my body. I blush, feeling completely exposed without it and clung to the first confident thing I saw, which happened to be the blonde candy maker I was living with. "What did you put on my neck?"

"It's a nice little reminder of who you belong to." Draco snickered. I looked down at it and finally made out it was a diamond studded MD. It was comfortingly cool and the weight on my collar bone relaxed my a little bit.

"Well then, why don't we just give me dog ears and a tail!" I hissed in outrage.

"It's to make sure nobody tries to molest you in a dark corner, idiot…well nobody except me." He leered and I blushed, growled, and attempted to kick him all at the same time. I ended up just standing there blushing furiously.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to see you again." A smooth voice said. I glanced up to see a man standing before us, dressed in a black suit, glittering with diamonds. He had bright red eyes and black hair that was styled so his bangs fell over one eye. I found myself huddling a little closer to Draco.

"Tom." Draco acknowledged in return. I looked up at my blonde protective wall and found his eyes were dead, bored, and angry all at once. I looked back at this Tom fellow and saw his eyes flash with anger. "I see you've redecorated the garden."

"Ah yes well you know, I suppose it's just, _wishful _thinking." Tom shrugged with a wicked smirk twisting at his lips. "You appear to be looking well...A little pale though."

"I should get out more," Draco said with a smirk. "You seem to be missing your plaything…what happened to the redhead?"

"She," Tom hissed, eyes smoldering. "Had a little accident…an unfortunate tumble down the stairs into the basement."

"I liked her, very pretty, very sweet." Draco shrugged, the wicked smirk now twisting his lips. "Have you met, Harry?"

"Harry," Tom hissed in a very snake like manner. "He looks exactly like James, so much like James." Tom added, an oddly nostalgic look in his eyes. "I'll leave you to mingle." He murmured before stalking away.

"How does he know my dad?" I whispered to Draco.

"Your father owes us a debt Harry, remember? He made a pact with Tom, my father, and a few others. Your father failed to…uphold his end of the pact." Draco explained. "Good job looking pretty by the way."

"…thanks?"

"Draco!" A female voice exclaimed. A brunette with sparkling chocolate eyes was striding towards them. She gave Draco a small hug. "You look well."

"As do you, Hermione."

"Oh! Who's this!"

"This is Harry." Draco chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry purred, carefully kissing the girls' hand.

"He's such a ladies man!" Hermione laughed to Draco, she looked back at Harry "Can you come talk with me? I know a few ladies who'd love you!"

Harry moved to disentangle himself from Draco, when the taller man squeezed him tightly. "Sorry, Hermione, but I still have more formal introducing that I need my teddy bear for, but I'll deliver him to you afterwards." Draco walked off, and I winked at Hermione, sending her into giggles.

"Why couldn't I go talk to her? She seemed sane." I growled.

"I need you to meet a few more people, now be on the look out for a man with long black hair and a blonde guy, we need to stay away from them." Draco warned.

"Draco!" A voice snapped softly.

"Fuck." Draco cursed. He glanced back and smiled, "Hello, Sirius…If you'll excuse me for a moment-"

"No talk with us, it's been much too long." The other man growled. Draco cursed again so only I could hear and it made me grin at him. Draco glared at me, making my grin even wider. Standing before us was a tall man with a long wild main of black hair that shone blue in the candlelight. His eyes were a twinkling electric blue that seemed oddly familiar to me. Tucked at his side was a small man with wavy blonde hair. It shone shades of light frothy golden and pure blood red in the light and his eyes were the most dazzling, warm amber I'd ever seen.

"Sirius, Remus," Draco said with polite nods to the taller Sirius and the blonde who was just a little smaller then him.  
"Harry!" Sirius gasped looking down at me, he faced Draco with a massive glare. "What the fuck are you doing with him!"

"Sirius!" Remus growled, slamming his foot into the taller mans. "Remember to be polite! Or they'll eat you alive. "Draco can we talk somewhere more private." He covered quickly. The mass that had been starring at Sirius' outburst looked away, back to their petty conversations.

We started to walk and I whispered in Draco's ear, "Who are they? I think I know them."

"Sirius and Remus were your father's very good friends. They too entered the pact."

"So your dad, my dad, Sirius, and Remus…who else was in this pact?" I growled.

"Sirius and Remus entered it as one person, the other one was Tom." Draco sighed.

"What didn't my dad do for the pact?"

"He left debts unpaid, they fall to you." Draco snarled. "Harry please stop asking about it."

I growled low in my throat but never the less shut up. I didn't want Draco to get mad and clam up.

We slipped outside onto that deck with the pillars, except this was a separate area, light with candlelight.

"Why the fuck is Harry with you! I thought the debt was paid!" Sirius snarled.

"It wasn't, Sirius." Draco responded, trying to maintain just a little respect for the other man in his tone.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I growled loudly.

"Hiya Harry," Sirius greeted, his eyes flying from anger to joy. He hugged me quickly and grinned at me. "You look exactly like you dad, how's lils doing?"

"…she's alive."

"That bad huh?"

"Dumb bitch hasn't left the couch in years." I sighed, the memory of my disappointing mother flooding back to me.

"That's no way to talk about your mother," Remus admonished lightly, also giving me a hug. "But I can understand your resentment of her. I had the same problem when I was even young,"

"So…You knew my dad?" I asked.

"Jamesy ol' buddy ol' pal," Sirius remembered fondly. "Good man…Great man. I'm glad he didn't live to be apart of this masquerade." Sirius snarled at Draco.

"Don't blame me." The blonde hissed. "He could be with Tom right now."

"Yeah well you're not much better. Do you have a fucking leash for him?" The taller man growled.

"A leash?" I couldn't help snickering. "Jez Draco I didn't think you were so kinky."

Sirius and Remus starred at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears and I winced. Me and my big mouth. Draco's eyes light up and he smirked. "Only for you, baby."

"Baby? Very original nick name Mr. Powers." I laughed.

"Are you flirting with him?" Sirius finally stammered.

"NO!" I growled, Draco snickered next to me, "No, definitely not…at all-okay, maybe a little bit!-no!" I stuttered blushing, "A little bit!"

"I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy flirted." Remus chuckled. "Harry, really though, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah…doing fine…confused, but good."

Remus nodded. "It's better to be confused, all this…candy business…should be forgotten as soon as the debt is paid." A sad look came over Remus' face. "It's not something you want to remember."

"I have to leave?" I asked suddenly.

"You're only with me until the debt is paid…" Draco said stoically. His eyes died suddenly, as if somebody had snuffed the fire inside them.

Now I remember the contract and being signed up for an illegible period of time. I looked up at the beautiful doll that was protecting me, and I remember how his eyes lit up whenever I made him laugh or whenever I did something dumb. I remembered how he teased me and I remembered how he lent me is coat that very first night. I realized with a start that I didn't want to leave…when the time came…I couldn't. I looked back up at Draco and another even more distressing thought ran through my mind…I think I was falling in love.

"Sirius! Sirius Black!" Somebody called from inside

"We'll talk later." Sirius growled.

"Good luck Harry." Remus sighed, giving me another quick hug. He slipped me a piece of paper with a number on it. "Call us anytime." And then he followed Sirius inside.

I sighed and leaned on the one of the pillars. I didn't want to leave…I didn't want to ever leave Draco alone in the shark tank. Suddenly a pale hand slammed the pillar right next to my head.

"Harry…this is a very good dark corner for molestation…" Draco teased, his breath hot on my face, sending little shivers up my spine.

"Quit teasing."

I started to push myself off the pillar when another hand pressed against the pillar on the other side of my face. I glared up and found Draco's face to close to mine for comfort. I looked into his dancing eyes, glimmering in the moonlight. "I'm not teasing Harry."

I felt panic well up inside me for a moment and I looked away uncomfortably. Disappointment rolled off Draco in waves. He started to back off when I suddenly darted forward and pressed my lips against his, he was so shocked he didn't move, so I helped. I wrapped my hands in his lapels and leaned back against the pillar, yanking him back with me.

My head hit the stone pillar and my mouth opened against Draco's as I uttered a tiny mew of shock more then pain. Draco took the opportunity to let his tongue slither into the cavern of my mouth. His tongue teased mine into a heated battle for dominance, Draco bit my lip and I yelped.

The blonde drew back, grinning at me. "I win." He murmured huskily, leaning in again to lick and kiss the red mark he left on my lips.

I smirked at him and wrapped mar arms around his neck, drawing him closer, he didn't seem to mind. I took it a step forward and wrapped one of my legs through his. I was pressed against the pillar, but my balance completely rested on Draco now. He would either realize who he'd just made out with and let me fall to the ground in disgust or decide to hold me up. I waited for him to push me away….but he never did.

Draco's chest pressed mine against the pillar even more, so now neither of my feet touched the ground, I was completely wedged between him and the pillar. The blonde's hair was mused from my fingers tugging at it. His eyes were bright and glittered in the light. His suit was rumpled and his lips were bruised pink from our kiss.

He pressed his silky lips against mine in a quick little kiss before letting a predatory smile curve onto his pale lips. "Happy Birthday Harry."

And I couldn't help grinning at him, this was by far the best birthday ever.

A/N: Damn, I'd kill to have that birthday present! The convention will continue next chapter, so in the mean time, happy birthday Harry! Even though I changed his birthday a few months…Oh well. Please review people!


	7. shimmer

A/N: Here's the next update, I now have a Beta, KrisXD (u rule!) so there won't be as many grammar mistakes.

_After that boy gave me his doll I went home, head buzzing with names. I didn't know what to call her, but I couldn't help grinning at her. As I walked home I took my usual route through a short tunnel, but that day I was so wrapped up in her pretty eyes, I didn't notice the dark figures following me. Suddenly I heard a trash can tip over and I whirled around just in time to see one of them leap on me. _

_"What's the little kiddie stolen?" One of them sniggered. They were just kids like me, but they were bigger and taller. I wanted to sigh, everybody seemed to be bigger then me. _

_"I didn't steal it!" I yelled. "Get lost, it's mine!" _

_The one sitting on my chest punched my cheek and for a moment I saw stars. He yanked the doll from my hands and sneered at me. "Aw, the little pansy plays with dolls?" _

_"It's a present!" _

_"Yeah, from your pimp." They all sniggered at their running joke of calling me a prostitute. _

_"It's from my friend!" _

_"Lemmie give you a piece of advice, kiddie, there are no such things as 'friends' people are made to use or be used, there is no room for kindness." The tallest one hissed. He took the doll and looked at her for a moment. "She's worth about a hundred dollars I'd say. Imagine how much pot we could buy with that!" _

_"You can't sell it!" I protested. One of them kicked me in the ribs and the wind was knocked from me. I coughed and shivered, pinned there on the cold cement. I looked up at the tallest one with big pleading eyes. _

_He knelt down and carefully brushed a piece of hair from my eyes. "Ya know they're right, you are kinda cute…prettier then any girl I ever saw." He handed one of them the doll and swept his hand, gesturing for them to leave. _

_They slipped away, leaving me alone with him kneeling beside me. "You should go back to your pimp, if you really have one." _

_"Fuck you," I growled. "I can take care of myself." _

_"A cute lil' kiddie like you alone in a dark tunnel…You should find a new way home." _

_"Are you hitting on me!" I snarled, pushing him away and trying to get to my feet. That guy must've punched me harder then I thought because the moment I tried to move my head spun. _

_He completely ignored what I said and smiled at me, the way you'd smile at a dog. "You do look like a living doll, with those pretty big eyes, and that pale skin." He reached to touch my face and I smacked his hand away. I lurched up onto my elbows and rubbed my head with one hand. _

_"Why don't I take you to my house?" _

_"Why don't you go screw yourself!" I yelled. I suddenly pushed myself to my feet and dashed away. The moment I moved my head spun so violently I tumbled into the wall. I saw three of him walking after me, with a smirk on his face. I tried to run, and I heard his pace quicken. I knew it was useless, he was bigger and stronger then me. _

_I felt his hand tighten around my arm, I pushed at him, but he wouldn't let go. _

_"Get your hands off him." A voice hissed. _

_The boy's hand slipped from my arm and he darted in the other direction. I fell to my knees as my head swam violently. I looked up and saw that boy with the dazzling blue eyes. Now they glimmered with worry and concern for me…all three pairs. "Are you alright?" He asked me. _

_I nodded mutely. _

_"How many fingers am I holding up?" _

_"…six? No eight! Uh…nine?" _

_He laughed and carefully helped me up and into his car. Once we were seated he said to go somewhere to the driver. The car roared off and he smiled down at me. "Here, you must be cold," He wrapped a thick fur coat around me. _

_"Thank you." I didn't bother to ask where we were going, cause I couldn't care less. All I cared about was looking up him his hypnotic eyes that exploded in fireworks of blue whenever he smiled. _

"Harry?"

"Hm," I murmured, slowly coming out of the haze I was in. I had been thinking about somebody…but now I couldn't remember.

"We should go back in soon." Draco sighed. I tilted my head back on his chest so I could look up into his eyes. The two of us were sitting outside on that balcony. Draco leaned against the pillar, cushioning me on his chest, one of his legs was bent up beside my head like a wall and the other dangled over the ledge.

"Can't we just stay here?" I yawned. "I'm tired, and the stars are so pretty tonight."

"Sorry, Harry." He smiled, planting a little kiss on my forehead. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

I sighed and suddenly I thought about that pact again. "Draco…that pact you were talking about…What did you all promise?"

"Success, we gave up everything to be successful…all of them gave up something very precious."

"A deal with the devil, huh." I laughed. I felt Draco tense behind me and I frowned. Had I said something wrong? "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No…it's just…you phrased that a little too perfectly for comfort."

"Huh?"

"Forget about it, Harry."

I shrugged and looked back up at the stars, "We should go on a date."

"What!" Draco yelped.

I grinned cheekily at him. "Yeah a date, like _normal _couples."

"Who said we were a couple?" The blonde teased.

"Then that makes us fuck buddies."

"…but we haven't fucked." Draco snickered, and I went bright red.

"Ahem," Somebody purred from behind us. I jumped and attempted to push myself off Draco. His arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back against his chest, one hand snaked up to settle on my cheek. "Now Draco, is this really appropriate conversation?" that familiar voice snickered.

"Jealous Tom?"

"Draco, don't try my patience, you owe me enough as it is…"

"I'm merely stating a fact." Draco snarled. I felt the animosity grow between them; the tension was so thick I don't think I could've cut it even with a knife. My heart started beating faster and I squirmed, trying to move farther from this extremely unnerving man by burrowing myself into Draco's chest. The blonde's bent leg moved closer to me, acting as a gate between Tom and I.

One of the blondes' hands found mine and suddenly his long, cold fingers were interlaced with mine own. He brought the knot of our hands to his lips and kissed it tenderly, and his icy eyes never left Tom's smoldering orbs.

"So fickle aren't you?" The other man tried to laugh, he sounded like he was choking on dust though.

Draco's fingers tightened against mine as his eyes quickly faded to a deathly pale blue. In return, I squeezed his fingers tenderly. He looked down at me and his eyes lit up as quickly as they'd died. Like a freshly struck match. I shot him a small smile of reassurance.

"Heart warming." Tom snarled, though he'd plastered a smile on his face and continued, "I hate to break up such a tender moment, but we're going to begin the feast. I reserved your normal spot as always…"

"And Harry is next to me?" Draco growled. It was hardly a question.

Tom's smile faltered a little, but he covered quickly, "Of course." He turned and sauntered back in, the tension between his shoulders so tight I thought they'd crack.

"What a freak." I muttered.

"If you hadn't signed that contract, then it'd be him you'd be standing next to." He sighed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for tricking me into signing that contract."

"My pleasure,"

"…pervert."

He laughed and stood. I started to push myself up when one arm wrapped around my torso and lifted me like a kitten. I glared at him before smirking. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and daintily swung my legs over his other arm. "Carry me, bitch." I growled.

Draco waggled his eyebrows and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "If you insist." He cackled

"Draco!" I hissed, pounding his back. I was as red as a tomato and brightening by the second. "Put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Well you are my bitch,"

"I'm not your bitch!" I snarled.

"Harry, I am taller."

"So…."

"That makes you the bitch." Draco snickered.

"Well, who made up that rule!"

"Oh ya know, the entire Yaoi genre."

"Huh?"

Draco set me on the ground, fluffed my hair and tucked me under his arm. "Now remember, don't speak. You'll just sound stupid."

"Oh Ha! Ha! So funny I forgot to laugh!" I snarled. He grinned and we walked inside. I was very careful to make sure our steps weren't in unison. So careful, in fact, that I nearly tripped over myself.

"What are you doing!" Daco sighed.

"Making sure we're not walking in unison!" I protested. Draco shot me a dry look and I rolled my eyes. "It would look tacky if our steps matched."

He grinned and shook his head. He sauntered inside, obviously very pleased to have me on his arm…well more under his arm. The moment we walked in I gasped. Everybody was now seated at a huge table, I had no idea how they moved it around cause it was gigantic. Not a single person was milling around anymore. Frankly it freaked the hell out of me.

"Draco, what the fuck is wrong with these people!" I hissed. The room was still light by candle light. Bundles of black roses, tied with translucent black ribbon were sitting on every candle stand, every chair, and dangling off every chandelier.

"Not now." He growled. I fixed my gaze on the floor as we walked, I followed Draco almost blindly. I couldn't bear to look up at all these people looking down at me, scrutinizing my every move. A little nudge made me notice Draco was pulling out a chair for me. I sat down and then looked down at my increasingly interesting plate. Everybody was still looking at us as Draco sat down next to me. I scooted a little closer to him.

"Let the feast begin." Tom's voice boomed over us. Men clad in black poured us wine, and they brought extravagant dishes to the table.

"But I'm not legal!" I tried to explain as one poured red wine into my glass. He didn't even look at me; in fact I don't think he heard me at all. When each glass was filled with the red liquid Tom raised his glass and everybody else raised theirs in perfect unison. I glanced around and quickly fumbled with my glass, my hand shaking badly as I lifted it in the air. I realized too late that I'd jerked my arm up too quickly and the glass flew out of my fingers.

It fell through the air, and I watched in horror as it landed on the table and shattered, shooting wine and shards of glass out over the black table cloth. (KrisXD: Well at least it wasn't stained…)

"Oops."

I heard somebody snicker and I looked up to see Sirius holding in laughter and Remus glaring at him. I grinned sheepishly at the dark haired man across from me. Being near my father's best friends made me feel just a little more comfortable

Tom snapped his fingers and one of the men in black leaned in to sweep off the glass and another set a red napkin over the spot. Yet another man tried to set a new glass in front of me, when Draco waved him away.

I glared at Draco and his smirked at me. "I'll let you try some of mine." He whispered.

"You're just trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me!" I teased.

"Mmm," Draco agreed, leaning forward and chastely pressing his lips against mine. He shot a triumphant smirk at the Tom. "You taste much better then the wine." I failed to notice that Sirius had stopped smiling at the sight.

Tom cleared his throat and my eyes jerked over to him. I realized that he was at the head of the table, and we were just two people down from him. I guess that made Draco important.

"Now, a toast." He raised his glass and every body followed. I sat the awkwardly toying with my fork.

"Harry stop touching my fork." Draco snickered.

"Huh, no this one's mine!"

"Harry yours is on that side." the blonde tilted his head towards me and I saw a man with black hair and impossibly dark eyes starring at me.

"He's scary!" I hissed.

"Rabastan Lestrange, his sister Bellatrix is over there," He nodded towards a pretty woman with frighteningly pale skin, red lips, and cheek bones sharp enough to cut. Her hair was pulled up, and it made her face all the scarier.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm surrounded by Goths!" I growled sarcastically. Draco chuckled and looked expectantly at Tom. I looked directly across from me and saw a man with a wild main of white hair with one dark blue eye. He looked normal, until he turned to face me completely. His other eye was a pale shade of green and his pupils were eerily different sizes. It caught me so off guard I jumped in my seat.

I didn't realize in that moment as I leapt off my chair that it had tipped dangerously back. It took me another moment to realize I was falling backwards toward the stone floor. I landed on it with a yelp and a very loud thud. For the third time that night all eyes were on me. This time Sirius couldn't help but laugh. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Draco, grinning at me.

"Harry maybe you should sit on my lap, you seem to be a little clumsy today," Draco sniggered.

"Pervert." I growled. I held up a hand and he pulled me to my feet and then hugged my waist to pull me towards him. I was still off balance so I stumbled right onto his lap. I went bright red and tried to get up, but his arm was around my waist and kept me firmly in place. "You really are twisted. I never took you for an exhibitionist." I smirked.

"I'm a very twisted person." Draco purred sweetly.

The odd men in black came over again and propped my chair up again. Another one dusted it off and yet another one pulled it out for me.

"What's with these guys?" I murmured, transferring myself to the other chair.

"You'd rather not know Harry." Draco warned. He looked back at Tom. "Sorry to interrupt the toast."

Tom glared at Draco, but a smile bloomed on his lips. "Of course, a toast, to doomed love, I'm sure we've all experienced it at some time, let us remember it."

"To doomed love." The hall echoed eerily. Everybody took a sip of their wine expect for me. Now the hall made a quiet burst into dignified conversation while people nibbled on the food. Draco's eyes were dead again and I tapped his shoulder.

"Can I have a sip?" I asked with a smile.

His eyes bloomed to life and he reached the glass forward, tipping it down my throat. "How is it?"

"Mm, tastes expensive, not enough alcohol!" I grinned. "Damn I'm hungry!" I reached forward for the nearest dish when Draco grabbed my hand and gently set it in my lap. I blushed and looked at him startled. "D-draco!"

"You have such a filthy mind, I was just putting your hands in your lap, so you don't touch anything." Draco teased and then his tone turned serious, "Don't eat anything."

"Why not?"

"Look at it for a moment."

I starred hard at the food, it was meat alright, pink and tender. It didn't resemble chicken…but it was too pink to be beef…well it might be beef… but I just couldn't imagine it as beef. But what really set me off was how Sirius eyed the food nauseously and how Remus, despite the green tint to his cheeks, was carefully encouraging Sirius. While he, himself, looked at the meat as if it would jump up and grab him. The man with different colored eyes refused to touch it.

Down towards the middle of the table I saw Hermione sitting by a red head man who looked like he'd vomit at any moment. Hermione made polite conversation with near by ladies, but she had her chair as far from the table as possible.

"It's not…normal." I finally said.

"It's human."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and after a moment I started to laugh. "Very funny."

"I'm not laughing, Harry."

I eyed the dishes with new horror and then looked back at Draco, "How? It's not legal…"

"They say human meat is the sweetest of them all." The blonde said, voice dipping in irony and sarcasm. "We are candy makers, Harry."

"Have you e-ever-"

"No."

"I'm going to throw up." I whispered. Draco's fingers laced through mine and he squeezed them lightly.

"Don't, we all know what that is, but we don't talk about it. Speaking of it is strictly taboo."

"More taboo then sitting on your lap?" I hissed.

"Sensuality is far from taboo here." Draco whispered his breath was hot on my face and his lips brushed my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Look around." I did and now I saw it. True they weren't making out, but the sent of sex hung over the table. Women licked each other's hands, men spoon fed each other, while many couples spoke in each other's ears much like we did now.

"This is really weird." I finally sighed, sitting back in my chair, but I never let Draco's fingers slip from mine. "When can we go?"

"Just wait for me to small talk a few important people and then we can go." Draco kissed my forehead and then dove into conversation with some other guys. I leaned back into my chair and shut my eyes.

"Harry?"

I frowned at Draco's voice and groaned. "Hmm?"

"C'mon, time to make a dashing exit." The blonde teased. I yawned and pushed myself out of the chair, letting Draco's arm slither around my waist. "Tom, thank you for a smashing party, I know I had a ball." He moved his head closer to mine and pressed his lips against my hair.

"Oh I am so glad, Draco. But do watch out, I get the sense that bad omens tend to follow you." Tom sneered polite as you please. I didn't understand how he could sound so polite while saying something so sinister and mean, and that sneer; it made me want to vomit. A Cheshire cat smile bloomed on my lips and Draco moaned and rolled his eyes, he could sense something bad was going to come out of my mouth.

"Well I don't get that sense at all!" I laughed. "I find Draco to be very, very sexy." At which point I wrapped my arms tightly around Draco's neck and pulled him down with me as I leaned back, setting the stage for a dramatic kiss. He grinned at me and dove into my mouth. I opened one eye to see the entire table starring at us and I couldn't help grinning into the kiss.

I drew out of the kiss and licked my lips. Draco laughed and pulled me upright. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes." I snickered. "Oh and by the way," I called over my shoulder, "Tommy-love you should really re-think the menu! Personally I find the cannibalism theme to be a bit disgusting. You should try chicken, it tends to appeal to a larger audience."

At the table I heard Sirius' cackle amongst several gasps of surprise and a few sounds of vomiting. Apparently not everybody actually knew what they were eating. The men in black held open our coats for us as we walked out the door. Now bundled in warm we walked out the doors and back into the garden.

It looked even more frightening and eerie in the moonlight, but honestly I was laughing to hard to be afraid. Draco was nearly crying from laughing so hard. "Tommy-love!" he gasped before laughter choked his words.

"You make me feel so special." I teased.

"Really?" The blonde asked, "Or are you really just teasing?"

"Uh…" I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blushing. "Well…yeah…I guess you do."

"That was the dumbest thing you have ever done, Harry." Draco grinned.

"Aw, it was nothing." I murmured.

"Harry you've completely upset the balance of Tom's world. He won't forgive you for that, no matter how sexy you are." Draco teased.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Draco kissed my head again and pulled me closer to him. I sighed against his body and nuzzled my nose against his cheek. "Hungry?"

"Starved." I admitted.

"We can eat at the factory."

"Actually," I pouted, "I was thinking of drive through."

"Drive through!" Draco gasped.

"Uh huh, it's reallllllly good!" I moaned, "Oh please, Draco! Give it to me!"

"Well if you insist on moaning like that," Draco snickered. "If that's how you sound about food I can't imagine you in bed."

"Draco!" I squeaked. "That's so dirty!"

XoXoXo

"Oh come on Draco!"

"I'm not putting it in my mouth."

"Please?" I pouted, "It tastes really good!"

"No! Do you know what's on that thing!"

"Stop being a pussy, Draco!"

"Can you imagine how many people's dirty hands have touched it!"

"C'mon, I touch it all the time and look, I'm fine!"

"Harry, if you're fine I don't even want to know what bad looks like."

"Fine!" I pouted. I reached over and grabbed a fry from Draco's bag and popped it in my mouth. "See, I ate it and I'm not dead."

"But Harry, it's all greasy!"

"Dracoooooooo," I moaned, "Pleaseeeeeee, I reallllllly want you toooo! Mmmm, Dracoooo!"

The blonde finally rolled his eyes and snatched the fry out of my fingers with his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed as I looked pleadingly up at him.

"Well? Was it good?"

"Humph." Draco growled.

"Welllllll?"

"It was good."

"Score!" I shouted. "Here try the burger!" I reached across his lap to get it, when he snatched my wrist and yanked it high above his head. He jerked me up so our faces were level and then attacked my face with his tongue. I grinned into his mouth and assaulted his tongue with mine in a battle for dominance as usual.

Suddenly I was thrown none too gently down onto the seat with Draco on all fours above me. "I can tell you like it rough." I teased. My throat was dry.

He offered me a grin that could only be described as predatory before diving into my mouth again. When he finally drew back I expected him to move, but he didn't. He starred into my eyes and my flushed face, fingers gently wrapping themselves in my hair. I gently unwound his fingers from my hair and laced my fingers through his as a replacement. I brought the knot up to my mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, my eyes fixed on his.

A warm smile flourished on his slightly parted lips. "You shimmer so brightly, Harry. And everybody in that room could feel it, and everybody wanted your light for themselves."

I looked up at him before shrugging. "I'm just sexy like that."

He shook his blonde head. "And you don't even see it." He let his head droop against my neck and I gently threaded my fingers through his soft hair. "I want you to shine for me, only for me."

I couldn't keep the gentle smile from playing on my lips. Seeing Draco so vulnerable, asking me for something made me want to give him the world. "I'll be your shiny thing, and I'll shine just for you."

He looked back down into my eyes and smiled once again. His eyes shot off bursts of blue and silver like fireworks. I basked in that light, soaking it in like some species of lizard. "It's a pity, that…" He sighed, the smile dropping from his lips, "all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade…"

"Nah," I said with a grin, "As long as you never let go, nothing that shimmers will ever fade."

He pressed his lips softly against mine before saying softly in an almost frightened voice, "Don't ever stop shining for me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

…..And that's how Harry Potter made Draco Malfoy a fast food addict.

A/N: Alright I was listening to that song Shimmer by fuel for this part, so I don't take any credit for their line. And yes Shining thing does partially belong to Miki, if you don't know Revolutionary Girl Utena then don't sweat it.


	8. forest

A/N: Woohooo back from VB camp…yup, that's all I need to say. Oh and this chapter is for now un-beta read. The beta-ed version'll be up when my beta sends it back to me. Which should be soon.

"Draco, I'm bored." I sighed. It was the morning after the candy makers' convention and the two of us were, as usual eating breakfast in the rose garden.

"Then you should take up a hobby." Draco shrugged. I shot him an icy glare before looking down into my coffee. Once again there was a rose petal floating in it. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I carefully picked it out of the liquid.

"Hey, Draco, you haven't said anything weird today." I snickered. When the blonde across from me didn't respond a few thin trials of panic snuck up my spine, "Draco?"

I glanced up to find him tilted back in his chair, looking up into the brilliant blue sky above us. There was a troubled look playing on his elegant eyebrows and soft mouth. I wanted to reach over and brush that look off his face. Instead I wrapped my hand around my coffee cup and looked into the sky with him. Despite the kisses we shared and the casual touching, and the way he seemed to relax around me, I still felt as if I wasn't golden enough to touch Draco in all his aristocratic glory. I still felt that he'd lash out at me if I moved any closer.

"Have you ever wished upon a star?" Draco murmured.

I looked curiously at him, but his face gave me not hint to what he was implying. I sighed and switched my gaze back to the blue sky above us. "When I was little…I'd look up at the moon and I'd wish that somebody up there would come down and save me," I chuckled. "I always hoped that there's something up there watching out for us."

"I wished upon a star once," The blonde sighed. "Know what happened?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

He pushed himself to his feet and started to walk back towards the forest that separated us from the chocolate river. I followed him with my eyes for a moment before cursing and slamming my coffee down on the table. I trotted after him and caught sight of that blonde hair a few feet ahead of me. "Draco!" I shouted.

I started to run after him, but I couldn't see that shining hair, nor the dazzling eyes. Suddenly I realized we were in that forest again. The blue sky above us was darkened by the tree canopies and the ground beneath my feet was cold brown dirt. I'd strayed off the stone path. "Shit! Draco!" I yelled again.

The trees were becoming taller and taller and their trunks grew larger and larger the deeper I ran. It was suffocating in the forest, with the trees all crowded around me. My throat was tight and constricted and my eyes began to burn with unshed tears. It was becoming dark in this forest, so dark.

Suddenly a wind whipped through the trees and I whirled around frantically. Each tree looked at me with a sadistic grin. The little noises and subtle crunch of dirt beneath a foot convinced me that somebody was following me.

"Draco!" I screamed. Finally I shut my eyes and I ran. I didn't look back, I didn't look ahead, I trust my feet to lead me out of the forest. I guess I trusted the forest to take me to freedom.

When I finally stopped I stood a moment, eyes closed and fists clenched, praying I wasn't alone in that dark forest anymore. I cautiously opened one eyes and a gasp left my mouth. All I could see for a moment was a storm of black rose petals. It cleared slowly and my eyes became accustomed to the lushness around me. Huge, thick crimson roses grew every where. Each step I took I found my feet cushioned by roses. Amidst the roses were tall silver poles that had rested over to black. Crawling up the roses and these ornament poles were vines of brilliant green ivy.

"Draco?" I called uncertainly.

"Isn't it lovely?" Draco sighed. He was sitting amongst the roses on a black metal swing, so decorated by swirling pieces of dark metal I could hardly tell where the seat was. The swing itself was crawling with ivy.

"You ass, you run off and leave me alone in that damned forest so you can take me to see more roses!" I glanced around at these roses and hissed in exasperation. "What is up with you and the damn roses?"

"Come here, Harry."

Muttering curses under my breath I walked up to him, taking care to step one ach and every rose I could see on the ground. I carefully sat down on the swing, as far away from him as possible.

Another gasp escaped my throat and my eyes bulged. Lying in front of us was the chocolate waterfall and then the river, winding though the lush green meadow. Each tree and flower was visible from up here. I could even see the forest, wild and twisting.

"This is my favorite place." Draco murmured blankly.

"Where's the other rose garden?"

"Through the forest,"

I sighed and slumped back against the swing. Sure it was pretty, but it didn't make up for Draco abandoning me. He always pushed me away, just when I felt like I was getting close I realized I was miles and miles away from ever touching, really touching Draco. "Well, any more cryptic statements you want to make?" I growled.

"Harry don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything!" I exploded. "What is with you and the roses! Why do you always have roses! What is so damn special about the roses!" I stood up from the swing and tore a rose from it. "It's a flower," I held it out to him. Those blue eyes regarded me with only the slightest bit of interest.

Slowly I started to yank the petals off it and toss them into the wind. "It's not alive. It's beautiful to look at but it won't keep you warm at night. It won't hold you while you cry. It'll laugh at you. Because when you're crippled and ugly, it'll always be beautiful."

Draco stood and walked over to me. I could only stand there watching, almost petrified. I was scared he'd confirm everything I'd just said. I was scared he'd hit me. I was scared he'd move even farther from me. Instead he gently plucked the mutilated and defaced rose from my hand and tucked it behind my ear.

"People think that the beautiful people are the happiest people. But I find, it is the crippled ugly man who shines, and the beautiful man who rots on the inside."

I looked up at him with big emerald eyes and he looked down at me with indifferent sapphire ones. Only his eyes weren't dark enough to be sapphires. I'd say they look more like blue diamonds, as corny as that sounds. His eyes were a mask, and behind them I could only find ice. Finally I shook my head and pulled the rose from behind my ear and let the wind carry it away.

"That's a very pretty image, Draco. But I don't understand it. Stop playing word games with me and just be honest."

He broke our eye contact to look over the cliff at the river winding blow us. Suddenly I realized how close he was to me. We could've kissed or hugged…or cuddled like normal that couples do. But I guess we weren't a couple. And even if we were, there was no way we were normal.

"I like the roses because they're honest. They don't play games with you, and they'd never lie." Draco explained.

I sighed and started to take a step back when an arm snaked around the small of my back and yanked me forward. I stumbled and fell against Draco's chest, cheeks burning and eyes wide. He didn't press me any tighter and I didn't move any closer to him. My hands dangled uselessly at my sides, I couldn't bring myself to push away from him.

"Draco," I finally whispered. "It's time to let go, this was a mistake, right?"

He didn't say anything, which only made me want to push away more. I looked up at him, and hated having to seem weaker then him. I hated being smaller and more human then he would ever be.

Cold slender fingers wrapped around my own and he pulled my pale hand up to rest on his heart. He pressed his hand over mine, effectively holding my hand over his chest. Draco's other arm dropped from my back and reappeared in front of my face holding a ring.

The ring was silver which had rusted over to black, but underneath its coat of darkness the silver still shone through. He moved the ring so I could see the jewel it cupped and my eyes widened. A brilliant, glimmering emerald sat between two swirls of the dark silver. There were no other jeweled accents because there didn't need to be. That emerald could've easily outshone any diamond.

"Draco?" I breathed. He said nothing as he slipped the ring onto my finger and planted the tiniest of kisses on it.

"You deserve to have it back." The blonde said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I looked down at the ring, which probably cost more then all my earthly possessions and back up at him. "There's no way I ever owned something this expensive!"

"Then I must have made a mistake." Draco smirked in a tone that said, there's-no-mistake.

"You did! Draco, this doesn't belong to me!" I argued. I reached to tug it off when his fingers pulled mine back and he planted a soft kiss on them.

"The ring fits you perfectly, it was made to fit your finger." He whispered into my hand, "Keep it." Hi eyes met mine and a flurry of emotions gusted across his glimmering eyes. Love, tenderness, affection, hate, jealously, possession, and even more I couldn't identify. I guess compared to him my emotions were simple, hell anybodies emotions were simple compared to his.

How could anything as simple as a ring make him feel so much? I looked down at the ring and then up at him. "Fine, but I'm buying you something."

"What?" Draco asked, genuinely taken aback.

I couldn't help grinning at his deer in the headlights look, it was too precious. "You heard me, I'm not letting you buy me stuff like I'm some chick. I'm buying you something."

"Harry, it's a gift, I don't expect anything in return."

"I don't give, I'm buying you something."

"With my money?" Draco snickered.

"Yeah with your money, now call the damn limo, we're going shopping!"

"You don't sound like a chick at all," The blonde chuckled, voice laced with sarcasm.

I pursed my lips and pouted for a moment before finally asking, "So it wasn't a mistake?"

"What wasn't?" He asked. Draco's arms snaked around my back and tugged me close to him. I didn't stumble or blush this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"The kisses….the…" I trialed off and shook my head. "I-"

Draco silenced me with a chaste press of his lips against mine, with two fingers on my chin he tilted my face up, locking his eyes with mine, "It wasn't a mistake."

XoXoXo

Fifteen minutes later we were in the limo, driving towards one of the larger shopping districts in London. We were both dressed casually, I in black jeans and a t-shirt and Draco wearing a long sleeved green shirt and light blue jeans. But Draco had a black suit jacket tossed on and designer sunglass.

"Draco, what's with the shades?" I snickered, plucking them off his face by crawling on his lap. "Are you a terrorist or something?"

The blonde regarded me with the same look one would give a playful kitten and watched as I examined them. "I am very famous Harry, and I'd rather not have paparazzi tailing us while we shop."

"Since when were you famous?"

"Since I'm rich and sexy."

"Ah, gotcha." I laughed while repositioning the sunglasses on his face. "You look like one of those agents from the matrix."

"Do you wanna get burgers for lunch?" Draco sighed. "Those really were good."

"Yes I know, that's why I eat them as much as possible." I chuckled. I tried to slip back into the seat next to Draco, but two arms around my waist kept me right where I was on his lap.

I rested my face on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Guess what I'm gonna buy you."

"Surprise me," Draco smirked.

The truth was I had no idea what I was going to get Draco. I knew this ring meant something special to him, so I guess buying porn was out of the question. I sighed, I guess I'd know what to buy when I saw it. But I hoped I could find something just as important for Draco…the damn bastard really had weaseled his way into my heart.

The limo dropped us off, Draco with an arm protectively around my waist and me blushing, trying to push him off. When I finally realized he wasn't letting go, I grudgingly started to walk forward, for once Draco was following me. I spotted a jewelry store and grinned.

When the blond caught sight of what I was grinning like a maniac at he groaned. "Harry, anywhere but there! It's so over priced!"

"Your rich, you can buy anything!"

"Still," Draco pouted. "I'm very attached to my money."

"I am to, Draco, I'll really regret spending it." I responded with mock gravity.

I whipped open the door into the store and if possible my grin only grew at the very sparkly objects lining the store. Draco on the other hand moaned and looked down sadly at his credit card. I darted around like a kid in a candy store, looking for the perfect present. I left Draco to make small talk with the store clerk.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up from the display case I was looking at to see a woman standing in front of me, smiling kindly. "Yeah…I was looking for a present for somebody."

"Whose the present for, if you don't mind my asking," She laughed.

"The blonde guy," I whispered.

"What's the occasion?"

"Um…well, he bought me this," I showed her the ring on my finger, "And I wanted to get him something in return."

"Oh!" She gasped, she grabbed my hand and examined the ring and grin blooming on her face. "This ring is one of our newest trends! Each ring has a match that's supposed to fit together when the wearers hold hands! "

I looked down at the ring wondering briefly why Draco hadn't bought its match as well. But I shrugged the thought off and looked back at the saleslady, "Can I see the match?"

"Of course!" She bustled off and returned a few moments later with a wooden box. The woman set it on the counter and flipped open the lid. "These are the original rings, you can buy a cheaper replica instead of these. But your ring is part of the original collection."

The rings' bands glimmered all shade of the rainbow, as did their jewels. I looked in fascination for a few moments before pulling out a brilliant blue stone. Each time the light hit it glimmered with a different shade of blue. The stone was an odd shape, like it had a large chunk cut out of it.

"Does this one match my ring?" I asked.

"May I see your ring?"

I gave her my ring and watched as she fit the two rings together. The whole in the blue stone was filled by my emerald and I couldn't help the grin that bloomed on my face. "How much is it?" She told me and my grin grew into a wicked cat-ate-the-canary smile.

"Draco!" I called.

"What, traitor." Draco growled back. He darted away from the clerk as fast as possible and moved to my side. "How could you leave me with him!"

"Well look what I found you," I gave him a playful shove. He sighed and looked at the saleswoman, holding the two interlocking rings.

"Harry," He laughed. "You don't have to,"

"Of course I do, the chance to make you play the girl and spend your money is too sweet to pass up."

Draco gently took his ring from the woman and slipped it on his finger. "Fine, how much?"

His expression when the woman told him was so priceless I would've given my left arm for a camera. I cackled hysterically next to him as he gave her his credit card.

"How can you buy me a present with my own money?" Draco muttered darkly as he signed the receipt.

"It's the thought that counts." I giggled.

Draco wrapped an arm around my back, letting his hand rest on my hip and yanked me close to him. We walked out, both wearing our rings, with Draco looking very satisfied and me blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Draco, let me go! People will stare."

The moment we stepped out of the store somebody shrieked and snapped a photo of us with her camera phone, "That's Draco Malfoy!"

"Time to run, lovely." Draco snapped. He quickly started to walk the other way when a camera snapped a picture of us. "Shit."

"People take pictures of you?" I gasped. "You really are famous!"

"I told you that, you ditz." The blonde growled. "Now smile pretty for the cameras."

He turned around and flashed the cameras behind us a grin before walking forward. I stumbled along next to him.

"Shouldn't we call the limo now?" I growled.

"One more thing." He whispered. He jerked me over to a new paper stand and bought a Malfoy chocolate bar. H shoved the bar in his jacket and produced an identical bar of chocolate.  
I shot him a confused look and he hissed quickly. "Just smile and look pretty."

"Draco! What're you doing out?" A somebody with a camera called.

"Whose the cutie?"

"Since when were you gay!"

"Smile for us!"

Draco gave them his most charming smile, "Well my vice-president and I needed some fresh air,"

"You're sleeping with your vice-president?"

"Isn't that fraternization?"

"I can't help but notice your ring? Are you engaged?"

"Cheating on your fiancé with a guy?"

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "I'm single, no fiancé to cheat on. I just come out to announce something," He started to open the chocolate bar, and handed it to me. "Open it," He whispered quickly.

I sighed and continued to open the bar while at the same time trying to figure out what the hell Draco was doing.

"You see it's been a while since I've opened the factory and all, So I've decided to have a contest! I have hidden six golden tickets in six different candy bars. Whoever finds a golden ticket, gets to come into my factory for a day. And at the end of the day, they will receive a prize far beyond their wildest imagination!"

Suddenly I felt something smooth in place of where a chocolate bar should be and I jerked my gaze down to my hands. The first thing I saw was a glimmer of gold. "D-Draco?"

"And it looks like my vice-president has found the first golden ticket," Draco laughed, with a flick of his wrist he waved the ticket through the air. "Well I guess there're only five tickets left."

A/N: Woohoo, well the story's halfway over….sorta kinda. If anybody has ideas for what sort of dysfunctional person will find the tickets review and tell me. Thank you!


	9. golden

A/N: Here's a new update, all I can say right now. Ooh but I'm going to the system of a down concert, very excited. This chapter is mostly about introducing the finders of the golden tickets and exploring Harry and Draco's new relationship so sometimes the focus'll shift to Draco…those parts will be marked with the word Draco.

XoXoXo

Draco

"Harry, c'mon don't fall asleep on me now!" I snickered. I carefully nudged the mass that was leaning on my shoulder, the creature beside me groaned and cuddled closer to me, snuggling his chin in my neck. It felt good to have his warm breath on my neck, a constant reminder that somebody was finally here with me. I couldn't help grinning though, "Damn it! Who falls asleep during the exorcist?"

I smiled down at my eighteen year old companian who sleeping at my side. A sign passed my lips. It'd been a long time since I had anybody I could really relate to. In fact I don't think I'll ever find somebody who I can really relate to. But Harry…Harry can't relate to me at all. Harry was stubborn, headstrong, and in some twisted way perpetually naïve. Harry could only be Harry, not an elegant socialite, no never an elegant socialite, I thought with a laugh.

But that was a refreshing break from my world. Everybody wears masks and hides their true natures, everybody has a hidden agenda. Not Harry, Harry was always just Harry. I liked being around another human being…who was just himself.

I liked the way Harry would sometimes bit the tips of his fingers when he was nervous, without even realizing what he was doing. I liked how his emotions always showed in those big green eyes of his. I liked watching other people look at him and wish he was theirs. But most of all I loved the look on his face when I gave him something. He would light up as if fireworks had gone off in his eyes. He'd glow, and I just wanted to spend my life basking in that glow.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and sighed. There was so much he didn't know, so much he had yet to suffer. I wanted to save him, I wanted to free him so badly. But I wanted to be with him. I know it sounds selfish, but I was almost willing to subject him to any torture just so he could always be with me.

I wish, sometimes, that things could turn out differently, sometimes I wish that all those years ago I had never met Harry and given him that doll. I wish that Harry could've been sparred all this pain…but then again, if I'd never given Harry that damn doll then I never would've met him…

Once again I sighed, I've been sighing far to much lately. I wouldn't worry about the future, not now. All that mattered right now was that Harry was all mine. Mine to shower gifts upon and mine to protect. So I lifted him in my arms, he's so small it wasn't difficult at all.

I brought him to my bed and laid him down on it. I didn't bother to even change into my own pajamas, I just wanted to hold him so badly. I lay down beside him and gathered all his body into my arms and let my arms press against the small of his back and his chin rest in the crook of my neck again. I loved the small of his back, I loved the way it was always perfectly arched and how it was always so warm. "Harry, Harry, Harry." I sighed into his hair. "I wish that I could keep you here forever…"

"Forever and Ever?" Harry asked groggily, fidgeting a little bit to get comfy.

"Until the end of time…"

XoXoXo

Harry

"Nuh?" I groaned. I opened my eyes to soft tendrils of sunlight, snaking over my body. But something else was keeping me warm, a body, arms around my back, a neck in my face. My eyes widened suddenly as I realized who I was sleeping with.

Lying beside me was Draco, blonde perfect Draco. I smiled at him, he didn't look like a child when he slept, or any silly cliché like that. He looked…like Draco with his eyes closed, nothing special.

I couldn't help darting my face close to his and giving him a little peck on the cheek. Suddenly arms tightened behind me back and lips were pressing against mine. I let Draco roll on top of me and while he was distracted exploring my mouth with his tongue I rolled on top of him.

He broke the kiss by looking up at me with an amused wonderment. I grinned at him and pecked his cheek, this time with no extra kissing. "honestly, I give you an inch and you take a bleedin' mile."

Draco just laughed and sat up, from my position on his chest I was suddenly straddling his lap. "Morning sunshine,"

"Did I fall asleep last night?" I yawned, stretching and crawling off Draco. I realized I was still dressed in my baggy clothes from the night before and shrugged, I could wear them again today.

"You fell asleep half way through the exorcist," Draco said dryly, "how do you do it?"

I blushed and shrugged, "I was tired."

"We should go check the news." He grabbed my wrist and padded out of the room with me stumbling behind him.

"Wha? Why should we check the news?" I asked in a fluster as I was lifted into the air and deposited onto our couch. Draco plopped down beside me and with one hand flicked on the TV and the other wrapping around my waist like I was a teddy bear.

"Draco!" I growled, "You're squeezing me to death!"

"Hush, look at the tv." Draco chided.

I sighed but never the less focused my attention on the television. We were watching the news…breaking news in fact. A pretty female reporter was standing in a gusty wind, clothes blowing wildly but her hair didn't move an inch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Kate Riders, reporting live from Hicksvill Kentucky! Today the first of Draco Malfoy's golden tickets has been found in this average Kentucky household!" She gushed. "It was just yesterday that Mr. Malfoy announced this contest to find five lucky guests who would get to visit his factory for a day! The first winner is Miss Annabell Rexia, my co-worker Todd Tankerneiski is already inside with Miss Rexia."

I burst out laughing, "Annabell Rexia?" I snickered, Draco was watching the screen with a huge grin on his face and I looked back at it and cracked up.

A girl who barely topped five foot three was starring into the camera with painfully huge baby blue eyes and stringy blonde hair in two braids. She was dressed in micro shorts that could be called underwear in some circles and a red checkered top that was knotted underneath her non existent chest. She was so painfully skinny that she looked like she'd break if you poked her to hard. Anna was waving around a golden ticket. "Hi Yall!"

"Miss Rexia," Todd asked, holding a microphone to her huge pink lips.

"Call me Anna! None of this miss Rexia stuff!" She snorted.

"…Right, Anna, tell us how you found the golden ticket!"

"Oh, well I was dun eatin' mah yearly chocolate bar, cause I gotta watch my figure ya know!" She snorted, followed by a desperate gaze down at herself, "Er…those rumors about a camera adding ten pounds? They ain't true is they?"

"Um…" Todd looked down at her and smiled, "No of course not! In fact you should eat more! It makes you look even slimmer!"

Anna snorted and slapped his arm, "Well ain't you a kidder! But anywho, I was dun eatin' my chocolate bar when I bit on something! And then I thought it was a caramel and I ran to throw up! Do you know how many darn calories are in caramel? So after I dun threw up I looked at the chocolate bar and then I saw it was gold! An' then I called mah paw! An' he said it was gold!"

"…Mr. Rexia any comments?" Todd switched up to her father who was wearing a pair of overalls and holding another extremely skinny woman at his side, whose knees trembled as she smiled weakly at the camera.

"Ah…nope! Me n' my wife Flower-"

"My names Charlotte," The woman corrected through clenched teeth, she was grinning so hard it looked like her teeth would shatter.

"Right, whatever you say, hunny," He snorted condescendingly and squeezed her tightly. "Well ever after I met Flower in New York I figured I had to take 'er home with me! Ain't she a doll!"

He shoved the brunette in front of him and she looked desperately into the camera. "Please help me! I have no idea who this man is, he kidnapped me from my dorm while I was sleeping! When I woke up I was in this house! He won't feed me and he keeps calling me flower! Help me!"

The man grabbed Anna and held them all together for a family picture, "Ain't my ladies precious?"

"My names Rachel Johnson, I'll pay you! Please just get me the hell out of here!"

"See! My wife dun be a poet!"

The camera switched over to Todd who was grinning wildly, "Well that's our breaking news for today, I'm going to go rescue this woman in exchange for sexual favors."

The camera switched back to Kate who nodded encouragingly, "You do that Todd. And that's or story for tonight, tune in next for tips on how to encourage your terminally ill child."

Draco flipped off the tv and I laughed uncontrollably. "Harry! That's not funny! That poor girl's anorexic!"

That only made me laugh harder, "It's a good thing you know her name!"

"Harry don't laugh," Draco snickered, "At least not when we meet her, that would be bad publicity."

I curled against his side, gasping for breath, "Ooh god was that real? That was too funny to be real!"

"Believe it or not, sunshine, I can't wait to see who finds the next ticket," Draco sniggered.

Harry burst into giggles again and gasped out, "I betcha it's some weirdo art student who wears legwarmers!"

XoXoXo

The next morning I, garbed in one of Draco's oversized sweaters and a pair of denim shorts, plopped down on the couch beside Draco, holding a cup of hot chocolate, I could never stand coffee. "What's the story wishbone?" I asked.

Draco shot me a look that clearly stated I was insane, I just grinned and shook my head, "It's this old show about a dog that goes into books."

"Just look at the screen."

On screen was a tall woman with neon blue hair and a huge pair of old lady glasses, she stood uncomfortably with all the curvaceous glory of a pencil. This odd creature was garbbed in a neon green turtle neck and an ill fitting neon orange skirt over a pair of electric blue tights. On her feet was a pair of old bright pink converse sneakers and her legs were incased in neon green legwarmers. Around her neck were piled a multitude of bright day glow scarves in every color of the rainbow. "I'm an art student in London, so I'm really low on money, but I like to make my own clothes! Someday I want to be an interior designer!"

"And how did you find the golden ticket?" Todd Tankerneiski asked.

"Well I was looking at a chocolate bar to see if I could use it to design a room, you know as inspiration! I had to wear rubber gloves cause I'm allergic to chocolate though." She began to snort and then giggled wildly as if she'd made the worlds' funniest joke.

I starred at the screen completely dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Looks like Harry's a psychic," The blonde beside me smirked.

"A weirdo art student who wears legwarmers," I repeated in a hollow voice. "And she's allergic to chocolate…why the hell would she go to a chocolate factory?"

"Miss Velvet Cushion?" Todd asked in a confused voice,

"Yupp! I'm Velvet Cushion!" Velvet said with a grin.

"…Right, so you're allergic to chocolate, so why go to a chocolate factory?"

"Oh well I'm searching for inspiration!" She moaned, "I must find my MUSE!" She burst into tears and crumpled to the floor.

Todd turned around with a huge fake grin and said, "Thanks for tuning in to action news three, folks, I'm going to comfort this insecure, unstable girl in exchange for sexual favors."

The camera flipped back to Kate Rogers who grinned at it. "That's all for today laides and gentlemen. Come back tomorrow when our golden ticket special continues. For now tune in to our emergency seminar-does your asshole boss even have an asshole? How on man discovered the truth about his boss.

I grabbed the remote out of Draco's hand and flicked it off. "Those emergency news seminars are so silly." I sighed and rested my head against Draco's shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist and we sat there cuddling for a while before I finally asked, "So what's the point?"

"Hm?" Draco murmured in question.

"Why invite people in? We've been happy on our own." I sighed. Honestly I was hopping I would never have to share Draco. I wanted him to be all mine. Sometimes I felt like he just wanted to keep me by his side…forever. I felt like we wanted the same thing. And at others I felt this regret from Draco, remorse. I couldn't understand what he was so rueful. It happened at the oddest times, even now I could feel a sigh brimming in his chest.

"I'll explain to you later Harry." He shrugged. I brought my body closer to him and wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Stop keeping secrets from me." I insisted. "I hate these damned secrets…there's always a secret with you isn't there!"

"You're always asking for that, your always asking for honesty," Draco smirked, "But you don't understand what your asking for…you don't understand what honesty is."

That feeling that the creature I was cuddling with was miles and miles away from me returned. So I slowly disentangled myself from him and scooted to the far end of the couch. Just when I thought I was close enough to touch him, I was still miles and miles away from the skin of the real Draco Malfoy. And sometimes…sometimes I think it stung him just as much as it stung me.

For once a hand cupped my cheek and tilted my chin up. Those dazzling blue eyes smiled down at me, one of those sad smiles. I could see remorse glittered in his icy blue eyes. Draco's eyes rarely looked as dead as they used to. It was so much easier for me to put that sparkle back in them. And I had put that glimmer in his eyes once again, I'd put that sad glimmer in his eye.

"Soon, Harry, very soon…all will be revealed." He whispered.

I scooted back into the couch and bushed that hand from my cheek. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Not soon enough."

His laughed wrapped around me like a thick red ribbon, drawing me inexplicably closer to him. That warm sound surrounded me and suddenly his arms were surrounding me and not his laugh.

"Be careful what you wish for, lovely, it might just come true."

XoXoXo

The next day on the six a clock news we once again sat down on the couch to watch the golden ticket special. Today I hadn't even bothered to hazard a guess at what sort of crazy person would win, but somehow I knew today somebody else would win. I still felt crappy about pouting at Draco yesterday, after our mini-fight we'd retreated to our separate rooms; I hadn't seen him all day except for now.

I was carefully distanced from him, trying not to give into my internal desire to kiss him and say I'm sorry. But I crossed my arms over my chest and fixed blank vacant eyes on the tv, I guess I only had eyes for Draco.

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was yanked close to the taller warm body. No words were needed, he just kissed the top of my head and I kissed his cheek. My head rested on his chest and my knees were brought up to my own. We watched in silence as Kate Riders smiled at the screen.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we continue our golden ticket special without the third lucky winner, Cho Vander-Mc-O'Mally-Wood Chang, from Amsterdam! My co-worker Todd Tankerneiski is reporting live from the scene."

On the other half of the screen and image of Todd pushed Kate off the screen. He was standing on a barely lit street in front of a window with a stripping woman. Right next to her was a huge image of a naked man posing. Todd's grin was so wide and bright it nearly drove me insane. "Thanks Kate, tonight we're live in Amsterdam at Cho Vander-Mc-O' Mally-Wood Chang's usual street. Cho, tell u about yourself."

The camera switched to a small woman with inky black and thickly lashed and lined chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a tank top that was smaller then most hankies and an extremely short mini skirt. Her legs were incased in leather boots and she was smoking a cigarette. "My names' Cho…I'm from London…I cost money, I don't do chickens."

"How much money?"

"How much you got…stud." Cho flirted.

"Six hundred dollars on me."

"Um…Tod?" One of the camera men asked meekly, "Should you ask her about the golden ticket?"

"Yeah," Todd snickered, "Hey baby, let's go back to my place and you can tell me all about the golden ticket there." She giggled and Todd looked at the camera, "Thank you for watching, now back to Kate Riders."

Draco switched off the tv and grinned down at me, "What a babe."

I looked up at Draco, frowning, "Wait a minute you like girls?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" The blonde snickered.

"…But you like me?"

Draco shot me an exasperated look, "I let you sleep in my bed, so I think I like you a fair bit."

"So your bi?"

"Actually you're the first guy I've ever liked…I liked you ever since I met you." Draco laughed.

"You hated me! We were always arguing," I asked once again completely confused. Unless I had been misinterpreting something, Draco hadn't liked me at all when we first met in his limo…I was nothing but a pain.

The blonde stopped laughing as if he'd just remembered something he shrugged and smirked. "Well maybe I didn't like you much, did I?"

"But you just said…Oh never mind." I sighed and fell back into his chest. I felt like he knew something…had we met before that night in the limo? Before he'd tricked me into working for him? No I couldn't remember him at all…Suddenly an image of a pretty doll popped into my mind, with golden hair and brilliant dead blue eyes. She was covered in snow and her pretty dress was soaked.

I shook my head to clear the strange image from my mind. "What do ya wanna do now?" I asked sleepily.

"Tired already?"

"Well chasing your skinny ass around the meadow kinda tired me out," I snorted. "And you left me to flounder the bloody chocolate river for an hour!"

"You know you liked it." Draco snickered.

"You bleedin' push me in the river and then you forgot to rescue me! I was drowning in chocolate and you just stood on the bank laughing at me!" I protested, giving him a light smack on the arm.

"You bleedin' look sexy all covered in chocolate," Draco whispered huskily, making my cheeks burn.

"Let's just watch tv, you pervert." I growled stiffly, shifting away from Draco. I was promptly dragged back against that warm body by an arm…and to be honest I didn't mind.

XoXoXo

Draco

He fell asleep again. I can't believe he fell asleep again! I didn't even think he was that tired! Well I did leave him to flounder in the river, but that was hilarious, funniest thing I've seen all week. Not to mention he looks great all covered in chocolate. I can't help myself from kissing the top of his sleeping head.

The sweetest, cutest, most amazing thing I've ever met was and will always be Harry James Potter. I guess I may tease him a lot…I keep secrets from him, and I'm cold sometimes. I just hope he realizes how important he's become to me.

I didn't expect for him to ever become anything much to me. In the beginning I'd hoped things wouldn't end up like they did last time…but I guess you can't always get what you want. I laced my fingers through Harry's hair and smiled. It was getting far to long, he'd need a hair cut soon.

I pressed a tiny kiss on the top of his head and slid down on the couch myself, I didn't feel like getting up and going to bed. I just wanted to stay here, in this moment, forever with Harry.

A sudden thought popped into my head, I remembered Harry asking me if I was bi. I like women…but I've never been in love with a woman. I've also never been in love with a man, the only person I've ever loved is Harry. I've loved those adorable big green eyes ever since we first met…all those years ago in the snow.

Now my head was resting on the arm rest and my arms were wrapped tightly around Harry, my legs curled around his, keeping the slim man on the couch. His face rested lightly on my collar bone and his warm breath was like a sedative. It was a constant reassurance that he was here.

I wish he could always be here with me. I laced my fingers through his dark locks and I felt him shift closer to me, one of his arms flung itself around my neck and his slim finger grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Don't even think about moving," He grumbled sleepily. I watched him with a smile he drifted again to sleep.

I never expected to fall in love…but whatda ya know? I did.

XoXoXo

Harry

I woke up the next morning, not wrapped in Draco's arms, but to the voice of the tv and Draco's chest pillowing my head as it normally did. "Did we fall asleep on the couch?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"You did, I just decided to sleep here with you because it's too hard to carry you back to the bed," Draco snickered. "You're putting on weight, Harry."

"Hardy har har." I growled, sticking my tongue out at him. I glanced over at the tv and saw the familiar face of Todd Tankerneiski. I glared at Draco and dryly announced, "My, my, my, I wonder what's on tv today? Oh what do you know, it's the bleedin' news!"

"Oh come on, don't you want to know what sort of nutcases we're letting into the factory!" The blonde laughed.

"Yes, but we've watched the morning and evening news like clockwork! Every day somebody finds a ticket," I ranted, I shot a suspicious glanced at Draco, "You set this up didn't you!"

He burst out laughing and patted my head, "Sorry sunshine, I may be rich and sexy, but I can't control who will find these six random tickets."

I harrumphed at him and playfully nipped his lip, "I don't believe you."

Draco's blue eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Draco?"

He pointed at the screen and I sighed. I looked back at it and my eyes probably widened to the size of tea saucers.

On the screen was a man of at least 5'9 with long brown hair and impossibly pale brown eyes which were lined in black, making them all the more extraordinary. His ears were pointed and he was wearing a striped shirt, black cargo shirt shorts, and a pair of frightening boots. "My names' Valandil Elensar."

"Um…it says on the car your name's Charles Mansonn?" Todd asked. The two men were standing in a black room, the walls equipt with handcuffs, knives, boards, electrical equipment…and a smoking barbeque. Todd looked rather pale and disturbed.

Valandil/Charles scowled, "That is my human name…but I'm not a human…I am an elf-lord of the west, my skill with the knife is unmatched!" His wicked grin turned into a frown, "Your not one of them are you?"

"I don't know who them are…" Todd said nervously, his eyes darted to the left and right. "Where did you find the golden ticket Mr. Mansonn?"

"The other night I found a hooker and I brought her home…hehehe…and I found it." He said with a creepily toothy grin.

"You found the ticket in your house?"

"No in the hooker silly! I guess she ate a chocolate bare before she came over!" Charles/ Valandil chortled.

Todd paled and looked as if he might vomit.

"Do you want to stay for lunch? I'm having an old friend!" Charles/Valandil offered flirtacious, brushing against Todd.

The male reporter shrieked and tossed his mic in the air. "I'm not gay! It was an accident! I thought she was a woman! And we did it! Oh god and when I reached around…there was no vagina! There was no vagina!" He sobbed and crumpled to the floor.

"There, there…it happens to the best of us," Charles/ Valandil said as he knelt by the poor man, patting his back. "You'll stay here for eternity and be my elf companion!"

Charles/ Valandil suddenly slammed his foot into the wooden floor and suddenly Todd fell through the floor. Charles/ Valandil grinned ferociously and pulled several knives out form behind his back, "Die Orc scum!"

The camera men screamed and the screen turned to static before Kat Riders was looking with shocked eyes at the footage. "Well…" a smile broke out on her face. "I'd like to take this opportunity to announce my co-worker, Todd's retirement, he was a good man and we'll miss him. He'll be replaced by Enrique Rizzoldi Tune in later today for our next update in the hunt for the golden tickets."

Draco flicked the tv off.

"We don't actually have to let Mr. Manson into the factory do we?"

"Oh no, we have to…if he's got a golden ticket…." The blonde growled. "How come all the weirdos win my contests!"

"But it was the hookers ticket until he dismembered her." I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"But now it's his."

"Hold me!" I sniffled teasingly.

Draco wrapped his arms loving around me and rolled his eyes, "I bet the next one's going to be some skitzophrenic hobo who thinks he's a Romanian-!"

I clapped a hand over his mouth and pressed a finger to my lips, "Shush! Don't say it or it'll actually happen!"

XoXoXo

Generally somebody found a tick each day, just one ticket. But call us lucky, today two people found the last two ticket on the same day. This morning we'd woken up to the distressing Charles Mansonn and now we again sat cuddled on the couch for the evening news, eating McDonalds fast food. Draco was particularly enjoying his cheeseburger.

"Hold my hand," I growled.

"Would it kill you to say please?" The blonde snickered through bites of cheeseburger. I glared at him and snatched his hand. I cuddled close to him and prayed quickly that a normal sane person had found the ticket.

"Hello London, I'm Kate Riders and this is the golden ticket news bulletin. The last ticket has been found! It was found earlier today by a Dr. Dracula Bloodgood…We go live to the scene with Enrique Rizzoldi."

Enrique was five foot three with long curly blonde hair and huge bottle glass green eyes. His skin was the color of fresh cream and there was not a drop of Mexican blood in him. "OMIIGAAAAWWWWD!" He squealed. I burst out laughing. Enrique was dressed flamboyantly in a tiny white leather tank top, tiny white short shorts, pink platform boots, a pink feather boa, and last but not least a hot pink pimp hat. "I'm Enrique Rizzoldi and I'll be filling in for Todd! They just phoned me a few minutes ago and told me that I had to do the news and I just finished partying!" He giggled and then shrugged. "Ah but anywho we're here today with, what's your name mister?"

He held the mic in front of a dirty disgusting hobo who grunted, "Dr. Dracula Bloodgood…I Romanian Dr-"

"-Rockstar!" Dracula howled at himself.

"Doctor!" Dracula shouted, cuffing himself in the face.

"We're a Rockstar!"

"OOOH I wanna be an accountant!"

"No! you sick sonofabitch! We're a doctor!" The hobo punched himself in the face. Dracula beat himself up for a while, with a very shocked Enrique watching. Finally the hobo stood up and looked back into the camera and said seriously. "We are a doctor."

"Draco…" I trailed off, "I'm scared."

The blonde nodded gravely. "I am too," He took another bite of his cheeseburger and grinned at me.

"Seriously!" I protested. "Nothing but weirdo's have won!"

Suddenly a loud bang came from the screen and both men's gazes jerked over to it, Enrique was holding a smoking hot pink gun and blew the smoke off. "Looks like my pimptastic powers have saved the day!"

The femmy little man plucked the golden ticket from the hobo's hand and held it up. "OOOH I won! I get to go to the factory and see sexy Draco Malfoy! OOOH I'm so excited! I hope we have sex! That'll show all those bastards in high school who said I'd never be a star-fucker!"

I burst out laughing and Draco glared at me. I flipped off the tv and nuzzled into his neck, laughing. "This is rich, just rich!" I cackled.

Draco grinned and kissed me. "We'll be fine, sunshine."

"I hope so…oh sweet Jesus, Charles Mansonn!" I giggled.

"Luckily you have me to protect you sexy little body." The blonde snickered. I smacked his arm lightly and blushed.

"Shuaddup!"

"God I love it when you blush,"

"Stoppit you're making me blush more!" I growled, scooting away from him.

"…Hey Harry? Would you dress up in a pimp hat and a boa…it kinda turned me on…"

"Filthy, dirty, Pervert!" I yelped, scrambling all the way to the other side of the couch.

"You gotta admit the leather shorts were hot." Draco insisted.

I reached out and tried to smack his arm again. Draco grinned fierily at me and leapt on top of me. I tumbled off the couch and he situated himself on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. "The power of Christ compels you!" I yelped.

"Agree to the boa and the pimp hat and I'll be fully exorcised."

"Never!"

And that's when Draco broke out his secret weapon…and it wasn't a picture of a very drunk me…it was…The tickles of ultimate ticklishness! "You asked for it!"

"Ah! No Draco!" I giggled hysterically, writhing on the ground. "Ah! God no! I'm ticklish!"

"Say yes!"

"Nev-AH! It tickles!"

"Say it!"

"Yes!" I finally shrieked.

The tickles subsided and were replaced by a passionate long kiss. Draco looked down into my eyes for a long time, a smile glimmering on both our faces. Draco finally dipped his head down and pecked my cheek before rolling onto the floor next to me. Those long arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him.

I laid my head over his chest and sighed at his steady heart beat. "If you left I'd miss you."

"I'd miss me too." The blonde teased.

"No…Draco…" I trialed off, "Just…don't ever leave me alone."

"I wouldn't ever."

"I know," I confessed, but I couldn't ignore the tightening in my chest. "But I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to us. And I just want to stay here with you, always."

"If that's what you really want, then you'll always wake up right here beside me." Draco whispered.

"Good." I said softly. I interlaced my fingers through his and watched as our matching rings formed an intricate knot of gold and silver and black all wrapping around the center heart of glittering sapphire and shimmering emerald.

A/N: Woohoo, took me to write this chapter, what do you think of our golden ticket winners? Please review and tell me, but isn't Enrique adorable!


	10. Trauma

A/N: Extremely tired…tried hard to writ the chapter, hope it's okay, please review, thanks! Read the end notes they are VERY IMPORTANT. I hope the beginning of the chapter clears up a little bit of the mystery around the factory, it if doesn't sorry. Everything will become clear in the end. This is a shorter chapter then I wanted it to be, but it focus' on the characters. Yupp, that's it.

_For the first time in my life I wasn't at all cold. At home, it was always cold. The blankets all had holes in them and the fireplace never seemed to heat my skin. Wrapped in that boy's toasty warm coat, I smiled. It felt good to be warm. _

_After a while of riding in that sleek Limo with that fur coat around me I became aware that I had no idea where we were going. "Where are we going?" I asked with wide mildly confused eyes. _

_He looked down at me and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." _

_"For what?" _

_"Because you really do have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," He saw completely awestruck. He gently cupped my chin and tilted my eyes so they met his. His eyes were not cold, unreadable ice…they glimmered with sparks of laughter and warmth. Now his eyes exuded heat and warmth, it confused me how quickly his eyes could go from a chunk of ice to a burning fire. _

_I just looked up into his eyes, a tiny smile twisting at me own lips. "Are we going home?" _

_He drew away from me and glanced out the window at the grey sky. "I'm afraid not." He pulled away from me so he was completely on the other side of the seat…and I felt cold again. I scooted carefully over to him and pressed my face against the glass next to his. _

_"What're you looking at?" _

_"The sky," He responded simply, a smile flourishing on his lips. _

_I scrutinized the grey sky, searching for the object that he himself had been so intently looking for. "I don't see anything…" _

_"It's a pity that the sky isn't brilliant and blue today." The blonde remarked sadly. _

_I shook my head and looked at him with wide passionate eyes, "It's brilliant today too!" I argued. "See! Look at how pretty the snow is! It sparkles against the grey, if it were a blue sky you would hardly notice how sparkly the snow is!" _

_Draco laughed and looked back up at the sky. But the warmth in his eyes died so quickly that it yanked my heart. "I'm glad you like it, take a good look at it…and don't ever forget it." _

_"Why are you so sad?" I asked bluntly. I scooted even closer to him and jabbed my face into his accusingly. He looked deeply into my eyes and I think he was shocked because he pulled away. Those blue eyes glanced back at the sky and then he shifted his gaze to me again. _

_"…Because, I'm giving up something that's very precious to me, in order to help my fathers' company." The boy said his voice thick and choked. _

_"Well that's not right!" I growled loudly. "If you find something precious to you, then you can never let it go! That's what my mom always tells me." _

_"But I don't have a choice…" The boy sighed. _

_"You always have a choice! If this thing's precious to you then don't give it up, especially if you don't even want to!" I argued heatedly. _

_IHe laughed sadly and ran his slender fingers through my hair. "It's part of the promise my father made, Harry. He made a promise he couldn't keep…and now I have to keep it for him." _

_"Then your father's a coward, only a coward goes back on his word." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared into those icy blue eyes. _

_"I suppose he is," The boy mused. _

_"So what's this precious thing that you have to give up? Is it a tv or money?" I asked sadly. _

_Once again he laughed at me, "No, those things aren't precious…money is easy enough to find…but what I have to give up is…it's something that shimmers far more brightly then any jewel, and sparkles brighter then the snow on the gray sky." _

_My eyes were wide and shining with anticipation, "Oh tell me! What is it?" _

_"You'll see…" He whispered dejectedly, "You'll see…" _

_Suddenly the limo pulled to a stop I glanced around fearfully, but the boy carefully tucked me under his arm and slipped out of the limo. I clung to him almost desperately. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. _

_"No," _

_I didn't say anything else, I simply stayed at his side and basked in his warmth. I looked ahead of us and saw we were walking through the gates into a large factory. I marveled at it for a moment before a huge door swung open. _

_We walked inside a huge white marble tunnel with a curved roof and windows letting in the grey glare from the sunlight outside. It looked grim and dark, I shivered involuntarily. _

_"I'm scared," _

_The boy said nothing, but his eyes hardened in pain. I drew in a sharp breath, he was scared too. I buried myself further into the thick coat and walked closer to him. His hand tightened reassuringly on my shoulder and I let my own hand settle atop his on my shoulder. _

_We walked down the tunnel until we reached a point where the hallway branched out in three directions. The blonde paused and with some pain turned to the farthest Hall. I could hardly see a few meters into it before it got dark and I shivered fearfully. _

_"I don't want to go down there," I insisted shrilly. _

_"I don't either…" _

_"Then let's go somewhere else!" I protested. _

_"I don't have a choice…" He whispered in a pained voice, "I wish I could save you…save you from all the pain that I'll cause you." _

_"You don't have too cause me any pain!" I whispered, staring up into his eyes intensely. "Never let the precious things go, because you'll never find them again." _

_"I don't believe that," He growled indignantly. He started to move into the darkness and then he stopped, just at the edge of it. _

_"Tell me, what is this precious thing?" I snarled. _

_"My precious thing is you," He said with a sad smile. _

_"But you just met me!" _

_"It doesn't matter. The second I saw your eyes…I knew, I knew I'd found my shining thing…just like they said I would." _

_I fixed my gaze on the floor and sniffled angrily, "So you're giving me to them?" _

_"No," the boy laughed remorsefully, "I'm giving up my soul…but then I'll die without my soul, so I'll never get to see m shining thing again…" _

_"No!" I yelled, "No! They can't! They can't take your soul! They'll kill you!" _

_"My father promised them his soul, in exchange for our company to flourish…but you see he never gave them his soul. So the burden falls on me." _

_"But…I don't want you to die!" I hissed, "There's gotta be something we can do!" _

_"I will not go back on my fathers' word, Harry." He said, locking those brilliant blue eyes with mine, "I am not a coward." _

_I nodded stiffly, "Fine, then let's go," I took a bold step into the shadow and I started to tremble. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I clung tightly to Draco's hand. _

_"No! Harry run, you don't have to stay anymore…I've confessed to you that I must give you up. Now it's my time to die." He insisted, pulling me away from the shadow. _

_"No." I told him angrily. "I'm not leaving you to die…I'll figure something out! But I'm not letting you go alone." _

_He smiled sadly at me and I grinned as brilliantly as I could at him. "Together?" He asked, he was hesitant, as if I'd say no. But I kept smiling at him. _

_"Forever and ever." _

"Harry…." A voice drawled, cutting sharply into my dream.

"Harrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The voice was now a loud wine. I growled and swatted the area around my head, rolling over onto my side.  
"Fuck off," I groaned, burying my face under my pillow.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from my body and I yelped. I finally opened one eye to see Draco lying on my chest grinning at me with his cat-ate-the-canary smile.

"What canary did you gobble up, you bastard," I groaned, trying to shove him off me. But unfortunately being almost half a foot taller and at least fifty pounds heavier, the smug bastard didn't move an inch.

"Harry, don't you remember? Today's the big day!" Draco snickered. I realized that he was fully dressed and I gasped.

"They're coming into the factory today! At nine! Oh shit what time is it!" I yelped, vainly attempting to find an alarm clock.

"Eight fifty three," Draco said calmly.

"Eight fifty three!" I yelled, "Draco get offa me! I gotta get dressed! Oh shit what am I going to wear!"

"I've got that all figure out." The blonde above me grinned with a frightening glint in his eye. I paled and looked around, and then I saw it. It was startling akin to the suit I had worn to the candy convention form hell, except this suit was even worse. The jacket part was only a vest, double breasted with silver buttons. The pants looked like some sort of velvet/spandex material that were cut in the shape of bellbottoms. The whole ensemble was green with silver touches here and there.

"…You're joking right?" I sighed. "Draco please tell me your joking!"

"Well you did agree to it…"

"I agreed to a boa and a pimp hat!" I protested loudly, punching his arm.

"Oh I decided to let the boa go," Draco snickered, he jerked his head towards a chair were a pair of long gloves in the same green velvet material as the suit lay waiting. A green pimp hat was perched on the chair above the gloves, mocking me.

"Draco that's insane! I'd look like I was in drag or something!" I hissed. "That outfit is so flaming gay!"

"Harry, love, you're lying in bed with a man…" Draco laughed, "The politically correct term for men like that is gay."

"I like girls too!" I shouted. "You bastard! You sick twisted, pervert!"

"Didn't I tell you before that I prefer sensualist?" The blonde whispered huskily. His breath was hot against my ear, a shiver ran down my spine. He smirked and let his tongue gently trace the outside of my ear.

"Bastard!"

"Mm hmm. Now Harry you have five minutes to get dressed and get down to the front gate to meet our guests." He whispered. I growled, shouted, beat his arms, and finally fell back onto the bed. Draco smirked at me, chin resting on my chest. "Come on, it'll look cute on you."

"I hate you so much right now." I snarled.

He shifted so I could slide out from under him. I stormed over to the clothes and started to unbutton my pajama top. I felt his eyes hot and heavy on my back and a small growl escaped my throat. I whirled and shouted, "Would you turn around or something."

Draco was lying on his side in all his sex-alicious glory, smirking at me. He was wearing the same black tuxedo he'd worn to the candy convention and damn it looked even better on him, if that was possible. "Why should I?"

"Because it's polite!" I hissed. I wanted to run over there and beat the crap out of him…even knowing I'd end up being the one who got the crap beat out of them. Sometimes I wish Draco were my size…then I remember that a shorter Draco would definitely not be as sexy.

"If you haven' noticed we are sleeping together," Draco smirked. "Lover."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd like to, but you never let me." Draco hissed.

I felt my cheeks burn and I gathered all the clothes in my arms. I was careful to keep my eyes on the floor, I think my eyes were watering. That bastard always had to push it, he always pushed it. And today he pushed too far.

"Harry-" Draco sighed. He sounded like it was a chore to even call out to me. It made me angrier and the feeling of betrayal and hurt grew in me, tugging harshly at my chest.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, now there was an ounce of caring in his voice, but I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to see his brilliant blue eyes, mocking me. I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I felt tears running down my cheeks and fall onto the cold tile floor. I rubbed my eyes harshly and changed quickly into the clothes. Now I got the picture, he didn't actually care about me, all he cared about was how I looked.

I glanced at myself in the bathroom mirror and barely resisted the urge to smash the disgusting creature that looked back at me.

Those big emerald eyes, those awful eyes. No respectable man had such big, thickly lashed eyes. They were two green, to bright, to…unique. They were hooker eyes, as my mother had so eloquently put it.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of her. I thought of the good old days when she was still so beautiful…when she'd give me a kiss and drop me off at school and the hustle off to work. For years we never spoke of the place she went during the days and long into the night. She called it her, 'special job'. I didn't understand what that meant until I was around thirteen.

It was a common fact in the slums that the hookers hung out on Cherry Street. It seemed like such a nice innocent name, it hardly implied that scantily clad women paraded themselves there. One evening a group of friends and I decided to venture over to Cherry Street and check it out.

We ogled and hooted and hollered and had a merry old time. Until I spotted a patch of light in all that darkness, a burning red head. She was leaning on a brick wall speaking to a sleazy looking man. I didn't want to think it was her…I knew it couldn't be her…Until those brilliant green eyes, that my own eyes were the carbon copy off, latched onto mine. She started to cry softly when she saw me. My mothter looped her arm through his walked off, her shoulder trembling slightly. There was no question in my mind, no doubt of what my mother's 'special job' was.

I left and I walked home. I made dinner, sat down at the table, and then waited for her to return. She returned around midnight, disheveled and wearing a long unbuttoned black coat over her whorish clothes.

I felt like I was the parent, waiting for my ignorant child to return home. "All these years, huh?" I asked quietly.

"It's the only way to put food on the table," She whispered softly, "I do what I have to do."

"All these years," I insisted. I was going to get a straight answer from her.

"All these years." She agreed. I looked at her, I just stared. I didn't glare or smile. I guess on the inside I was furious, furious she'd sold herself for me. I was furious she would degrade herself like that. "Don't look at me like that!" She shrieked shrilly.

"I'm not looking at you like anything."

"Don't judge me you little brat!" Her pretty voice had turned cruel and throaty. "I did all this for you! I sold myself for you!" She lashed out at me and smacked my cheek. It stung, but not nearly as much as the hatred in her eyes. "It's all I'm good for!" She sobbed, hitting me again.

She pointed at her eye and laughed manically, "It's all I was ever good for, because of these hooker eyes, you've gottem too!" Tears drizzled from her wide eyes. "You're not even good enough to be a whore," She snarled cruelly. "It's all your fault!"

"Mom stop!" I hissed.

She smacked me again, putting her whole arm into it. "If it wasn't for you then we'd be rich! If you hadn't made your father throw himself in front of that damn car! All we needed to do was give them you! And James couldn't! You killed him!" She shrieked.

"Mom," I whispered desperately.

"Don't call me that! Murderer!" She howled. She pushed me off the chair and I tumbled to the floor. I could've fought back, but I couldn't hit my own mother. She loved me…right? She kicked me, slapped me, spat on me. I think she even put her fucking cigarette out on me.

Finally she stepped back, her eyes wide and broken. "I-I-…" She was about to say she was sorry, she was about to apologize for it all, and then it would all get better. She'd hug me and kiss me and apologize. She'd get a better job and we'd be happy again. But at that time I had no idea what she was going to say, so I looked up at her.

My emerald eyes were cold as ice, betrayed, and above all, just as broken as hers. But I looked up at her with defiance and an icy apathy to her and anything she could possibly say.

Her eyes hardened and she stepped away from my crumpled form. "If you want to fucking eat make your own money."

After that day I stayed at home as little as possible, I threw myself into school, and I sold myself to men, women, whoever wanted me got me. I have hooker eyes just like her…and I guess that's all we're good for.

A loud knock on the door brought me out of my memories and I suddenly realized Draco was shouting. "Harry Potter! Harry please come out! I'm sorry!"

"Why the fuck should I care!" I snarled back. "You don't give a fuck about me."

"Of course I do!"

"No, you just think I'm some sort of sex toy like all the others," I accused angrily. "I don't think you're a sex-" he paused as the full blast of the words sunk in. "What others?" He asked. His voice was dangerously quiet, like a snake poised and ready to strike.

"Anybody who paid twenty bucks."

He couldn't say anything, I think I had actually shocked Draco Malfoy. I would've been proud if it hadn't been my severe self-abuse that shocked him so. Finally he pounded his fist violently into the door and I think the wood splintered. "So…is that really all you're worth?"

His voice wasn't smooth and flirty as it always was. His voice was raw and torn, and at some level it hurt me to hear him sound so frayed. "I guess so…nobody ever offered me more."

I heard a strangled, wordless shout escape his voice. He started to pace at the door, feet pounding into the floor. He was snarling so quietly I couldn't hear what he said, no matter how hard I tried to listen.

"Listen you stupid, insecure, idiotic ditz!" Draco shouted. "I gave up to fucking much for you to lock yourself in the bathroom and cry!"

"Fuck off!" I screamed again. I sat down on the floor, and rested my head against the wall. I tried to clear my mind when Draco's voice once again interrupted my thoughts.

"I guess you really don't get it do you?" Draco asked sadly.

"Get what!" I roared furiously.

"I should've told you…but I thought you figured it out by now," He sighed. "But now since you don't really care about what I have to say…"

I knew inside that he was going to walk away, he was going to leave me here. He was going to say 'I'm sorry.' I remembered my mother with her beautiful green eyes and her bright red hair, crying and looking down at me. She was going to say 'I'm sorry.' I stopped her. And then I lost her…forever.

"Wait!" I called weakly. "Draco tell me what! You're right I am a ditz, but please tell me what!"

"I love you."

It certainly wasn't what I had expected. I sat on the floor for a moment, knees at my chest, arms wrapped around them and my head resting on my forearms. I thought about those three simple words, such simple words. How could they possibly hold so much meaning. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure! Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have spent all that damn money on this bloody ring if I wasn't sure!" He responded irritably.

I smiled and looked back at the door. "So…you're positive?"

"Of course, now unlock the door so I can come rescue you."

I reached up and twisted a brass knob and the door flung open. Draco burst into the bathroom, gathered me in his arm and lifted me clean of the ground. "I'm sorry…I made us late."

"No I did, because I was an ass." Draco whispered soothingly. I curled into his arms like a little kitten and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I buried my face in the hollow of his neck and breathed in the familiar sent of Draco.

"…I love you too." I whispered

"Good, cause if you didn't I'd drop you."

A/N:. This might be the last chapter for a lil while, I'm sorry, but I felt the need to warn you.

I'm starting high school on Wednesday, completely new school, apparently it's one of the best schools in Philly, so I'm assuming there's going to be a huge home work load. So I'll try and adjust to that and keep writing, but school takes first priority (sorry! Don't come after me with spears and knives!). I'm hoping the home works not to bad.

But since this chapter is sort of the beginning of the end of the fic (there's still a few more chapters to go so no worries!) I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers, even those who haven't reviewed (Gr.) You've all been so helpful and supportive of the fic, without you guys there's no way I would've remained to dedicated to the it (I have a very short attention span, don't mock me). So I send you all big hugs and cookies of your choice (sorry, we only have virtual cookies in stock).


	11. Valentines day Interlude!

A/N: hi everyone, this is a totally random valentines day interlude cause every story needs one. So this chapter has nothing to do with the actual story, it's just a acute fluff. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but this years been insanely difficult. I'm not really talking to my best friend and she sorta took my boyfriend from me so I'm a little irritated and depressed. Schools extremely hard, my parents want me to get all As, and I got mostly Bs on my midterms sob so I'm under a lotta pressure right now

But I promise I'll try and update a real chapter soon, I have a long weekend coming up and no tests for once so I'll try and update really soon. And err….well if that doesn't work out I'll definetly update some more over the summer! Sorry my loves, but the school years way to hectic.

So thank u all so much for reading and supporting me this far, much loves and e-cookies to all.

Psttttt: as a random rant H.I.M. is the best band ever, Ville Valo is the god of all sex, and Ville Valo + Bam Margera is the hottest thing to grace this earth. So is Ryan Dunn grin everyone should watch Jackass.

So happy valentines' day everyone! ….have a really good one for me. Lol.

Harry's POV

Usually Valentines day is a sorta….well…..in the past it hasn't been so good. I hear all these stories of people and their lovers going out to fancy dinners and buying each other fur coats and diamonds and kissing. And I just feel so empty inside.

Funny right? Me, Harry James Potter, the weirdest freak on the block, is just another hopeless romantic. Last Valentines day I sat on some bridge in the dark and just thought about love. What is it? When I was little I thought it meant giving your life for somebody. But then….you grow up, and you get selfish, and nobody wants to give up their life, not for all the love in the world.

And then I thought love was feeling special. Then I grew up again, and the truth stung even worse. I wasn't special. There were probably a million people in the world with the same green eyes as me, and the same black hair, and the same annoying voice, and the same skinny ass. I wasn't special, so therefore there was no way anybody could make me feel special, cause I wasn't and I never would be.

Now I'm at this damn chocolate factory, with I guess my boyfriend? I don't even know what to call Draco, we've never really bothered to define our relationships. We kiss, we hug, we cuddle….but it feels wrong to say we're lovers, not cause we haven't actually had sex…but just cause. It feels wrong to call him a boyfriend, it feels wrong to make him and those icy blues into something they're not. Draco's not romantic, and he doesn't believe in love, and he'd never celebrate such a stupid day as valentines day.

Someone murmured my name and shook my head to clear thoughts of valentines and roses and chocolates I'd never get. I plastered on a smile and looked over to find Sirius looking down kindly at me.

"Harry are you feeling alright? You look a little spaced out," Sirius fussed in a motherly way, he placed a hand on my forehead, "You're a little clammy,"

"I'm fine, Siri," I pushed Sirius hand lightly away, cheeks heating slightly "Just tired and bored, so bored."

"They always have meetings on Valentines day," Sirius shrugged, nodding towards the other prominemt candy makers who were gathered around a table seriously discussing the sales of chocolates. I rolled my eyes to get a smirk from my godfather and I did, "They're preparing for next year,"

I sighed wistfully and looked over to Draco, I wanted him to buy me chocolate…but that was what a boyfriend did. And Draco was not a boyfriend. Not in any sense of the word. I lost myself in dreams of coming home to flowers and chocolates and sonnets and giving some wonderful girl a million red roses and calling her my queen. Of course this beautiful girl never had a face….she wasn't real. There was nobody as perfect as my imaginary queen, the girl of my dreams.

I still liked girls, and like all other men I still dreamed of finding that perfect girl, but somehow she always ended up having icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Just like Draco.

"Get up, we're leaving." Draco said coldly, storming by me. I looked after him and sighed. I thought we'd gotten closer, I thought we'd gotten over this barrier, but I guess we hadn't. He was still a jack ass. I pushed out of the chair and quickly said goodbye to Sirius and Remus before trotting after my love.

I guess I did love him, after all why else would I put up with such a jerk. "Bad meeting?" I asked sympathetically, trying so hard to be a perfect domestic lover and ask him what was wrong.

"No."

"Er…candy sales low?"

"No, higher then last year." He shrugged coldly, slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses so his icy eyes were now impossibly to read.

"…um…I look ugly?"

"No you look fine."

I slowed down and glared at him. "Well what the fuck crawled up your ass and died."

"I don't like Valentines day."

I stopped walking completely and sent a silent curse to a god who I knew wasn't listening. Great, just great. My 'boyfriend' was going to be even more of a jerk on fucking Valentines day. Fan-fucking-tastic.

We got into the limo and Draco announced, "I want a hamburger."

"Well I want a fucking candle light dinner and lobster," I growled.

He just looked at me.

"Fine Hamburgers." I scooted away from him and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look extremely angry and hurt. I even managed a few fake tears. Draco didn't even glance my way. I gave up on that after a few minutes and just sat there.

We stopped by a McDonalds and I announced I wanted Drive though. Draco ignored me and slipped out of the limo. I followed him as usual.

Inside McDonalds it was crowded and gross as usual. People looked oddly at Draco who was dressed in a designer suit and standing at line at McDonalds, but he ignored them. I stood by his side, blushing at all the unwanted attention he was getting. Honestly I just felt like crawling into the corner and crying.

We reached the front of the line and I order for myself and then moved to wait for our food. I leaned against the counter in my black jeans and black designer jacket awkwardly fumbling with the dark green scarf Draco made me wear. I just prayed nobody thought I was a girl and tried to hit on me again, last time was so embarrassing. But no, this time, being fucking Valentines day, it had to be worse.

"Hey, cutie," A guy leered, moving to stand next to me.

"I've got a dick," I growled dismissively.

"S'okay, I swing both ways,"

I turned my head away from him, "That's nice, now go away."

"Are you here all alone? On Valentines day? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be all alone."

"Go away," I mumbled darkly thinking, great you bastard, just rub salt in my fucking wounds, and hell, why not a little lemon juice! This was the last thing I needed, having somebody remind me of exactly what I wasn't going to get.

"I'd buy you a million red roses, I'd do anything to make you smile. I bet you're even cuter when you smile."

I wanted so badly to smile at him and ask him to take me away. I knew he probably just wanted a Valentines day fuck, but hell….I wanted so badly to have someone sweep me off my feet, even some stranger. I also wanted to hit him really hard. I was still debating which to do when somebody beat me to it.

The next thing I knew the guy was on the floor and Draco was standing above him. The blonde yanked me under his arm and I blushed even more. The last thing I wanted was Draco to make a scene…then again, maybe that means that he loves me! I mean he'd told me once…but I just wanted more. I wanted him to show his love with a million red roses and chocolates and by whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"You stay the fuck away from him, you got it?" Draco snarled, giving the man a kick. He grabbed our food and stormed us out to the limo. I slipped in and he followed, setting the food down between us.

"Did you have to make such a scene?" I sighed, handing him his hamburger.

"Yes."

I sat there slightly stunned as he attacked the burger, "What?" He growled.

"…um…nothing," I shrugged and carefully nestled down beside him, curling my head on his shoulder. Draco tensed a little bit, but he didn't move. So I stayed at his side and we both ate our hamburgers in a comfortable silence.

He had to make a scene? What did that mean? I guess it means he does care…but still….I still wanted roses, I still wanted all those romantic things other couples did for each other.

After that we went to another meeting, it was just as boring, but Draco left half way though and said he had to run some errands. I think he just left cause I was starting to fall asleep.

But I was wrong. We actually did run errands. We went to the supermarket and I cheerily picked out foods while he watched me with a tiny smirk. That little smile made me want to dance around the supermarket like an idiot, god anything to make him smile at me like that!

We went to the dry cleaners and picked up some suits, Draco bought me 4 new ones for upcoming meetings. It was such a painfully unromantic gift that I actually had to giggle. Who gets they're lover a suit on Valentines day?

We went to the video store, we mailed out a few packages, and then worst of all sat through another meeting. But this time Draco held my hand under the table and sent me quick smiles every now and then. That dumb meeting ended at nine and then we finally got to go home. It was such a painfully unromantic day. Hald of me wanted to giggle at it and the other half wanted to cry. I'd never get that romance that other people got, I'd never get to fill that void that Valentines day always dug in my heart.

We went back to the factory and walked to our room in a comfortable silence. It was Valentines day, shouldn't we be making out or shouldn't he be carrying me? It was so odd, but yet it felt some comfortable just walking side by side. I slipped my hand in his and he squeezed my hand lightly. Warmth flooded into that little void in my heart and I couldn't help grinning.

Wait we were just holding hands? Why was I so damn happy? I still didn't have my roses….Maybe if your really in love you don't give each other roses, wait did I miss a love 101 course or something! Why does everyone get romance but me!

We returned to our room, I took a shower while Draco disappeared to watch tv. I emerged from the shower and found clothes waiting for me, my favorite fluffy pajama pants and an unattractively huge, but comfy sweater. I changed quickly and went out to the tv room to join Draco.

I curled onto the couch beside him and he reached onto the coffee table and handed me my favorite mug. It had little fluffy penguins on it and once again my heart warmed, he remembered my favorite mug?

"It's tea, the lemon kind you like," Draco explained, almost sheepishly, "I already put in the cream and sugar." He gave me a brief, affectionate kiss on the top of the head and wrapped an arm around my middle.

I took a sip of the tea, it was exactly how I liked it…how did Draco know how I liked my tea? How did he know which sweater was my favorite? I realized suddenly that he was watching Lord of the Rings, I love Lord of the Rings! Since when had he realized my favorite things? Wait was this how Valentines day should be?

"Oh and I got you some phish food ice cream, Ben and Jerrys, you like that kind right?" Draco added. I nodded and couldn't suppressed a sniffle. He shot me an odd look, "Are you crying?"

"Sorry," I said in a tiny voice roughly wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "But it's just…."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked with real concern.

"No! no it's not that, but you just….you did all these nice things," I curled closer to him and smiled a little bit. Was this a real relationship? Coming home not to flowers and roses but to your favorite movie and a pint of ice cream? God I really had missed some relationship lesson.

"Well why are you crying then?"

"It's Valentines day and I just…" I fumbled with my words for a few moments before finally starting, "thank you."

"For dragging you through three meetings and being an ass?" Draco growled, for a moment hurt shone through his eyes, and guilt? Oh my god, he felt guilty! About what!

"You weren't that bad, and I didn't mind the meetings!" I protested quickly, the last thing I'd wanted to do was make him feel bad. "It was just such an unromantic day…"

"I'm sorry, I should've planned a candlelight dinner and a million red roses right?" Draco laughed weakly.

"No you don't get it, it was nice!" I laughed, "It was really perfect."

"…but don't you want roses and chocolates?"

I thought for a moment, starring up into my beloveds confused blue eyes. "I did…but now I just want to sit here with you."

"So…it's okay that I didn't get you roses?"

I gave him a playful kiss on the nose and curled back into his side, prepared to watch Aragorn battle Orcs on Valentines day. After a few gruesome slayings I muse softly, "I guess this is what a relationship really is,"

"huh?" Draco yawned.

"It's not really about the chocolate, or the flowers, but it's more about just being…I dunno, there, and domestic and just coming home to your favorite ice cream and a movie and stuff…that's real."

"Once again, Harry shocks the world with his Shakespearean way with words," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Draco!"

He smiled at me, really smiled and that void that Valentines day normally brings? Well it was completely gone. "Well if that's what you think love is, then I agree completely….because to me, you are the only love I'll ever know."

I blushed and despite wanted to swoon at his sweet words and handled myself better, "That's so corny."

"And pathetically it's the only truth I've ever spoken in my whole life." Draco sighed dramatically.

I kissed him softly on the lips, it wasn't one of those messy slobbering kisses, but just a sweet little one. "Well if that's the only true thing you'll say then I'm more then happy with that."

"Oh I love this scene!" Draco exclaimed, breaking the tender moment.

"They're breaking the wall!" I quickly joined in his glee and together that valentines day? We watched the battle of Helms deep, and then we watched Return of the King. I feel asleep at some point, but I woke up the next morning, still on the couch, still buried in Draco's arms. And in the early morning sunlight I decided something, love? It was real…but it wasn't flowers or chocolates or expensive gifts, it was something indescribable, it was something special…and the only way to know how it feels is to feel it yourself.

A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks and has no point but it helped me a lot writing it, lol. God I hate valentines day, but luckily Harry and Draco are having a better one then me. So happy Valentines day to you all, hope I kinda pinned down the idea of a relationship. Now I'm gonna go watch Bam and Johnny Knoxville do stupid things and laugh. That makes me feel better.

And I'm sorry for posting this a little early but I wanted it up a lil before Valentines day.


	12. to the end

A/N: hello my loves! No I haven't died….well…only a little bit on the inside….emo tear

Yeah so spring break, at last, huzzah, party party party!

I'm sorry to just list excuses as to why I've been having trouble writing, but my life is kinda sorta falling apart right now, so some sympathy and love would be good.

Anyone remember that best friend I used to have? Well we haven't talked since January. I'm glad. She's horrible, now days I don't even know how we were even friends. She's just disgusting. The boyfriend she stole is dead to me as well. Yeah I deleted his number from my phone one morning on a whim…..it fellt gooooooodddd. grin

An now onto the most depressing news, 1. grandma died yesterday. I didn't really know her to well, but still I'm upset she's dead. I feel bad I didn't try and communicate with her more. 2. parents might be getting divorce…I don't really know if they are or not, but they've been talking about it since 6th grade, so again I'm upset but it's not really much of a shock anymore. 3. Now I really have to laugh at this one, despite how weird that is, but my parents aren't really talking to each other at the moment, and now we're all going away on spring break. Thas right….me, my mom, my dad, and my little brother are all going on spring break together. Despite impending divorce. It is possibly the strangest situation I've ever been in. and I do find it slightly humorous in a depressing ironic way.

So thas life….yupp…..slightly depressed about it. But luckily the viva la bam special is on tonight and I'm uber excited. Cause Bam and Ryan dunn are the ultimate gods of all sex. gringringrin especially dunn.

And now onto the chapter, this one is going to be dark, weird, and composed mostly of flashbacks. So please, everyone, put on your emo music.

As Draco and I walked to the front gates to meet our …unique group of guests, I felt an alien feeling slither down my spine. We walked out of our private rooms and into the huge garden of Eden. He crossed over the chocolate river, not even glancing twice at the room. I thought I'd gotten over its beauty, but I stopped for a moment and glanced around.

The sky was still a pale shade of Azure and the sun sparkled down, illuminating every blade of grass and flower. There was a soft, warm breeze, it was comforting…and yet…this feeling wouldn't leave, like a cold snake had coiled around my spine and it was just sitting there, flicking it's forked tongue at skin every few moments so I couldn't adjust to this new weight. I looked around again, desperately trying to find the source of my discomfort, hoping I'd see something out of place. But everything was perfect.

I followed after Draco's retreating form, even he looked perfect against Paradise he'd created. That was dumb. Of course he looked perfect here….this was his home, his element. I watched him for a moment, watched his long legs walk softly over the grass, watched his icy locks become slightly ruffled from the breeze. I love him.

But feeling still wouldn't go away. I shot a quick glance at the distant forest, it looked so small from here, but when I was in it…it seemed so much larger. My eyes widened suddenly and I realized with a start what had prompted this feeling. The rose garden.

"Draco!" I called.

He turned and shot me a questioning look.

"I forgot something, hold on a sec." I sprinted towards the forest, offering my blonde lover no explanation what so ever. Oh well, I wouldn't take long. I just needed to look at the Rose garden for a moment.

The trees quickly grew dense around me, and a few rays of sunlight shimmered through the tall branches. It was getting darker. I shoved my fears away and followed the winding path to the hidden garden and sighed with relief when it came into view at last. The weight coiled around my spine dissipated a little bit and my chest felt lighter. The air here was always so soft and warm, so easy to breath in. Sometimes I take breathing for granted, I know everyone does…but when I'm here each breath is lightly scented with fresh roses, each breath is a precious jewel to be treasured and relished.

I sat on the silver ledge of the fountain, rose petals were as always scattered on top of the water. I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze for a moment, the soft babble of the fountain, the sweet caress of the roses on the wind that would press against my skin.

Tilting my head back I opened my eyes and looked at the sky, "What's wrong?" I asked it softly, knowing it wouldn't respond. "Why this feeling?" The breeze whistled harder and my chest tightened. My throat started to constrict and suddenly it was getting harder to breath. A sudden stinging in my hands brought down to the silver fountain they rested on. The fountain was no longer soft, shimmering silver. It was a dirty shade of rust. "Oh god," I breathed, jumping off the fountain. I brought my hands in front of my eyes, they were bleeding.

I looked around frantically, the silver gates the roses climbed on were rusting, the water turned a murky shade of grey and the roses withered, turning a sickly shade of brown. The petal fell to the ground and cracked. It was like watching a world age a hundred years in the span of a few seconds….my paradise had turned to rust. "Wait stop! What are you doing!" I called.

_It's time,_ something answered.

"Time for what!" I hissed. I looked back at my beautiful fountain…the water had gone stagnant and the flower petals in it were drowning and turning to brown, chalky dust.

_The contract must be fulfilled…This paradise must disappear now. _

The wind, I realized, the wind is speaking to me. "But I don't want it to go away…" I whispered meekly. "Why can't it stay?"

The breeze softened and a brown petal floated above my finger. I watched it, waiting for it to land softly on my finger. It fell onto my finger and turned to dust…shattered into nothingness. _You are so young yet…You have not grown as he has. _

"Draco?" I asked quietly, sitting down on the floor of the garden. It was covered with dry brittle leaves. I didn't even bother to wonder how'd they had gotten there. The answer was simple. My perfect spring was dying and turning to winter.

_Once upon a time he would sit here and look at the roses, not envious of them, simply admiring them for being beautiful. He has always loved beautiful things. _ The wind whispered softly, curling around my hair and gently petting my cheek. _He loves you. _

"And what does that mean?" I sighed. "What does it mean for us."

_It means you are in love with catastrophe_ _and wedded to calamity. _

"That good, huh?"

_His eyes are haggard and dead, after he met you they lost their capacity to sparkle. You have always been the only one who could ever take that sparkle away…and the only one who could ever give it back. _

"Well then," I mused, it was so fucking ironic…So overdramatic, so stupid. If I hurt Draco, then any sane person would stay away from him. If I was the one who took away the sparkle in his eyes then he should hate me. But he loves me. And I love him. What a fucked relationship. "I guess I should leave him alone and never come back."

_But then he would never sparkle again! _

"And he'd be freed from a clearly abusive relationship." I argued, my voice growing sharp. "No matter how perfect it can be sometimes…it's never worth the trauma. Relationships are never worth the abuse."

_You have no choice, the stars have willed this love. You belong to him and he to you. _ _Nothing can defy the stars. _

"Maybe in another life time…in some other world, we could be together and make each other happy." I said softly to the wind. It sounded so distressed, I didn't want to hurt anybody else. I roughly wiped tears from the corners of my eyes and looked determinedly at the sky. "Something terrible is going to happen to us." I said quietly to it. "That's why I feel this way…Because it's going to happen again."

_You remember…_

"No…I remember feelings, I remember it being dark, that I was alone. I remember failing, I failed Draco and Myself." I felt my throat starting to tighten again, my head began to pound and my heart couldn't pump blood fast enough…I was going numb. What happened? What did I fail at? I clearly failed because if I had succeeded then I wouldn't have this foreboding feeling…this feeling that something terrible was going to happen to me and my one and only love in this cruel mortal world.

_Someday you will succeed…or else you will meet again and again, and each time will end in tragedy. The stars have written your names together. It will not end until you succeed. _

"What won't end?" I asked softly. The wind knew…this place knew. It knew there was something wrong going on, something evil within these walls.

_You know…the dark hall. _

My mind whipped back to that hall. In the entrance hall to the factory…there were those branching halls. I remembered the hall that seemed cloaked in shadow and how badly it had frightened Draco. So our destiny lay beyond those shadows…I know it seems inappropriate, but god how cliché. You'd think I could die by getting hit by a car or something…something normal.

But since when has my life ever been normal. Of course I'd die with my boyfriend in a creepy-ass dark tunnel. "Great…" I buried my face in my hands and mused my hair. "So what do I do?"

_Love him…believe in him…you've always been smart. _

"Aw shucks."

_But you never seem to figure it out…figure out the one thing that needs to be done. _

"Well maybe this time I'll do it right." I sighed and got to my feet. With a quick glance around the dead rose garden I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Well thank you, wind. I guess I'll see you around." I turned and walked away, waiting for the wind to say something witty and provide some closure to the conversation. It blew softly on my back, warm and comforting. Sometimes I guess there are just some emotions that words can't encompass.

I walked out of the woods, stomach reeling, ready to blow chunks across the pretty green grass. But I didn't. I held my head up high and saw Draco standing at the edge of the room by the large doors. His eyes were glazed over, he was watching looking at the flecks of dust in the beams of light above us. A tiny frown played over his pretty face and it made me smile. He didn't look cold or distant and I wanted to hold him one last time.

He noticed me walking quickly towards him and I watched as his face changed. By now I could trace the subtle nuances in his eyes and label almost every emotion there. First his eyes light up, as if some imaginary light was shining through his skull, I watched his lips twitch into a smile. Then the light died, guilt came crashing down on him. Guilt about what would soon happen to us. Guilt over what he couldn't give me. Guilt for what I would never get to experience in life. And then the glare, the protective glare that said he'd bend the stars to change our fates.

I smiled weakly at him. I knew. I knew now. I met his eyes and something passed between icy blue and emerald. We told each other volumes from that one connection. He told me he was scared, he told me he was sorry. He told me he loved me. He told me that this was the end. And I told him I was scared too. I told him I wasn't sorry. I told him I loved him. "And what a beautiful end we'll make it." I said, my voice carried on the wind and I knew he heard me.

His face softened and a knowing smile played on his lips. Draco Malfoy outstretched his hand to me and I, Harry Potter, took it. And then, together, we walked hand in hand to our doom. The paradise behind us crumpled and as if struck by a pestilence began to wither and die. This was the end…the end of all things. And the part that stung most was how familiar this felt.

_It was dark and cold…so cold. I shivered involuntarily and squeezed the cold hand that mine was wrapped in. He squeezed back and a fuzzy warmth flooded my heart. "Are you scared?" I asked softly, trying to break the claustrophic silence around us. _

_"…Promise you won't laugh." _

_"Pinky swear," _

_"Yes." _

_I just held his hand tighter and smiled at him…even though I knew he couldn't see me. I hoped he knew that I was smiling. "I'm scared too, but it's okay cause we're together." _

_I think he was smiling too. _

_We walked on, I was hoping it would get light soon. The darkness was crushing and heavy, like a weight. "So…how are they gonna take your soul?" _

_"I think they have a machine…" He said sounding a little puzzled. "Ya know I haven't thought of that." _

_"Well I'm not letting them take it you know." I stated indignantly. "They can't take your soul." _

_"But my father…he promised them his soul in order for the company to flourish. And the company did flourish and my father got everything he ever wanted. But he never gave them his soul…he died last night." He laughed weakly, I knew it was a pained laugh and I walked a little closer to him. _

_"When I saw you, I was just on my way from the funeral to come the factory. But I saw you sitting there and I just knew that you were special." He said the last few words sheepishly, like he was confessing to me. A final confession…I sighed and began my own confession. _

_"I left the doll in the limo…see I thought she had really pretty eyes, but they were cold and dead. I wanted them to be alive…to smile at me. And then I saw you and um…I know this is gonna sound silly, but you reminded me of her. See you both have these really pretty eyes. _

_"When I looked at you, your eyes were dead like hers and I was kinda scared at first. But then when you smiled I felt so happy…your eyes were so alive, so warm, and I just felt really happy." _

_After our last confessions we walked in silence, but it was a comfortable warm silence. The only sound was our footsteps on the floor and our small breaths. I knew that if there was any light in here I'd be able to see the white puffs of my own breath. Suddenly I saw a light, it seemed small and distant but it was a light. We both started to walk faster towards it, hoping it was an escape. _

_And then that feeling coiled around us. It was heavy and it made my stomach flutter. It wasn't an escape…this light was the end. _

_Our footsteps slowed and we walked closer, our hands clutched tightly together. We were both scared, so deeply terrified. But we couldn't stop walking, we wouldn't. If this was the end then we'd face it together. _

_Finally we stood just in front of the frightening light, and I could see his face at last. It was haggard and drawn, god he looked so old. I smiled at him, and I could see his walls crumble a little bit. He smiled back, it was a weak smile, tinged with weariness and sorrow, but it was a smile never the less. _

_"Hey…I forgot to ask, but um…what's your name?" I asked sheepishly. _

_"Draco," _

_"That's a cool name…I've never met anybody named Draco before…I'm Harry." _

_"Harry," He repeated, rolling my name on his tongue. "I like that name." _

_"So um…ready?" I nodded towards the light and watched his smile fade. _

_"I guess…listen Harry, you can still go." He turned his face away, waiting for rejection. _

_"I'm not going, I thought I told you that." _

_"Not even if I want you to?" _

_"Nope. You're stuck with me," I grinned impishly at him and I guess it was infectious cause he smiled again at me. _

_"That's not so bad…actually that sounds nice." _

_We took the final step together and I felt something tugging at my arms and my legs. Something was pulling my fingers from Draco's. _

_I gasped and looked over at him for help. He was struggling, holding my hand tighter. "Draco!" _

_"Just don't let go!" _

_I didn't, I put all the strength I had into keeping his hand in mine. I didn't want to be without those icy blues ever again…I couldn't imagine a world without his eyes. I felt some invisible force pry his fingers from mine and I fought against it. _

_"Harry…" He said softly. I looked up at him and saw a forced peace on his features. "I'm sorry." _

_"Shut up and fight Draco!" _

_"I can't…I'm so sorry Harry…but I'm tired." _

_"What are you talking about!" I yelled. I was so frustrated, I could feel him slipping away, I wanted him with me. I didn't want him to slip away. _

_"Can't you feel it?" _

_"…Feel what?" I asked, tears glistening in my eyes. I looked down at our hands and watched our fingers lowly slip away from each other. _

_"Nostalgia…we've been here before…" _

"We're not going to the front door are we?" I asked quietly.

"Once again, Harry's genius shines through." Draco commented sarcastically, but it was missing the usual smirk, the usual warmth. It was weary and haggard, just like he was.

"We're going to the hallway again."

His silence was the only answer I needed. I looked down at our interlaced hands and my eyes started to water. I wanted to do more then hold his hand…I wanted to hold him, be there with him. But for now…in this lifetime, the closest I could get to him was through these hands.

As we walked I listened to him breath, soft breaths which I knew were warm but felt cold to me somehow. I could hear him breath, but it felt so far from me. He felt so far away. I could feel his fingers on mine, that contact seemed so close and real. He was so unreal…so far above mere mortals like me. "The god of my ideology…" I remarked quietly.

"When did you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"You had it on the coffee table once, and I know it's supposed to be the greatest romance of all time or whatever…"

He was silent, waiting to hear my thoughts, so I indulged him.

"It felt so unreal, I mean Romeo and Juliet. They knew each other for an hour before they decide to get married and stuff. It felt like some weird dream."

He smirked, "So I guess you don't remember?"

"Remember what," I snapped.

"Us. How we met."

"…You kidnapped me and then forced my into signing some weird ass papers. Yes Draco, I can totally see how that reminds you of Romeo and Juliet." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he made no sense, absolutely no sense with his cryptic talk.

"Not that time you idiot. When we were little…I remember a doll…you found my doll in the snow."

My eyes widened, snapshots flooded my mind, memories of something that had happened years ago. But it was like the snapshots were frayed and burnt, I couldn't really make out the image but I understood the emotion they conveyed. I'd met Draco before…like the wind said. I'd met the man at my side many times before. "We went into the hallway together."

Now Draco was puzzled and he sighed, "But I still can't remember what happens once we get into the hallway, I know whatever happens is bad, but…I still can't remember it."

A/N: muahah cliffie. Yupp. I'm bad. Yeah so hope the chapter didn't weird you out to much, hopefully everything will clear up in the next chapter. So there's gonna be 2 more chapters as of now, and I promise I'll get them up soon. Reviews make me feel mucho happier, so review my lovlies.


	13. soul

A/N: happy summer everyone.

I got a boyfriend, yay!

Then he dumped me. boo.

Oh well life goes on.

Parents didn't get a divorce yet, Yay!

Had oral surgery this morning and am high as a kite from the pain killers, yay!

Ewan McGregers one hot piece of ass. Jesus that man is adorable! Yay!

Yeah so I guess since there's more yays then boos life is good. so here's an update, last chapter, be ready for an exciting climax. Psh yeah right. Well anywho read and enjoy.

We stand, hand in hand, at the edge of that hallway. It seems to go on forever, just getting darker and darker. Together we stand at the edge of oblivion, the only warmth comes from the interlacing of our pale fingers.

I guess there comes a time when every person is faced with oblivion. And they are presented with a choice, to run away and hide in the safety of their cozy coffins, or to break free and face the world, hash and cruel as it may be.

Draco wanted to run.

But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I took a step forward and I could feel Draco wince. "Draco, we have to do this."

"No we don't," He yanked me back, away from the crushing darkness of that hall way and pressed me close to him. The blonde buried his face in my hair and held me like a frightened child held his teddy bear. "We can stay here, in the factory. We'll be safe, happy, forever."

I smiled, for a second I felt eons older then Draco. I placed a hand gently on his cheek, "No, it doesn't work that way. We'll die here, we'll die in this coffin, and we'll never see the real world."

He didn't argue.

I slid my hand down his neck, down his arm, and reclaimed his hand. "Come on, there's a world out there, I wanna see it."

"I'm scared."

Finally the god steps down from his pedestal.

"Me to."

I offered him a weak smile and started down the hallway, my beautiful god a step behind me. The light faded from the hallway and fear crept up my spine. The darkness was suffocating, choking. I could feel panic welling up in my throat, the madness that a caged beast feels. I swallowed it down.

Neither of us could see where we were going, we just kept walking. I clung to Draco's hand as if it was the last warm thing in the world, and right now it was. I wouldn't ever let him go, I wouldn't fail him this time. I'd show him the real world, I'd be the one to liberate him from this coffin.

"I remember," He said softly.

And suddenly memory flooded my mind.

_"Draco!" I screamed again, it was the only sound in that piercing darkness. I could feel his thin fingers slipping through mine. I was losing him. _

_"Harry let me go!" He begged softly, he was still, succumbing to the tendrils of shadow that were stealing him away. _

_"No, no, no!" I struggled violently, kicking, scratching, desperately trying to find the monster that was attacking me. "Draco, I won't let you go! Not again!" _

_He took a deep breath, he was preparing to tug his fingers away and leave me along, leave me at the mercy of oblivion. That bastard. I tried to reach him with my other hand, but it held fast. My fingers curled around his, and his wrapped around mine. Draco, with those icy blue eyes looked into mine one last time. _

_They were alive now, sparkling, dancing, circles of icy blue, singing and gleaming through the darkness. He was smiling, tears pooling at the corners of his blazing eyes. I was spellbound. I thought the doll had beautiful eyes. I was wrong. Those eyes were nothing compared to the dazzling orbs that met mine. _

_His eyes were singing, smiling, laughing, showing me eons of memories, all starring me. We laughed, we danced, we cried, we screamed, we smiled, we sung, our hands interlaced. _

_"I love you," Draco smiled, his voice was so warm, loving, enveloping me like a blanket. _

_I knew it was happening, his fingers relaxed in my grip, but I couldn't stop it. I could just watch, paralyzed by the shadows binding my body, while the only god I would ever worship slipped away from me, smiling, dazzling eyes singing songs in my head. _

_"Draco!" I cried. _

_His fingers sliding with a note of farewell through mine_

_The shadows tightened around me. _

_Those dazzling eyes never left mine, those mesmerizing eyes singing beautiful songs to me. _

_Darkness enveloped him, dragging him down. _

_The soft pad of his finger on mine, giving me a painful glimpse of true love. _

_Screams ripping the air, I think they were mine. _

_Through it all someone was singing songs in my head. _

_And then it was gone. _

_The song ended. _

_"Draco!" I screamed again. I couldn't see him, couldn't feel him, couldn't hear him. _

_Suddenly I fell to my knees onto a hard floor. I gasped for air, looking frantically around for my Draco. _

_"You do have a fiery soul." Someone purred. _

_I looked up to find a man sitting in a huge black marble throne. His hair and clothes blended into the darkness so the only thing I could see were his flaming red eyes and skin pale as bleached bone. "Shut up! What did you do to Draco!" _

_"He owes me his soul, Harry, a debt is a debt." The man shrugged._

_"Draco already gave you his soul! He's been giving you his soul over and over again!" I shouted. I stumbled to my feet and started towards the chair. This was the bastard who was hurting Draco, who'd torn us apart all those times before. I'd make him pay. _

_"And he will continue to give me part of his soul each and every time he finds you, Harry Potter." _

_I stopped. "Me?" _

_"You are what causes that beautiful boys frozen heart to beat. You are his perfect compliment, your fiery soul brings his to life, just as I intended it to." _

_At that I stumbled and fell again to my knees, scull pounding violently. "What are you talking about?" _

_"I gave you the soul you now posses. Your soul is the byproduct of the pact James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lucius Malfoy entered with me. Their souls are flawed, none of them could've powered my machine." _

_Suddenly the darkness lifted and I saw it, a huge churning mill of steel and gears. It was gigantic. I didn't understand what it did until I saw the blood. Huge vats of blood feeding into the machine and skinless bodies being churned out. I vomited all over the floor. _

_"You're a monster." I hissed. The pain in my scull was becoming unbearable, what was he doing to Draco? I struggled to my feet with a gasp of pain. The world was becoming hazy. _

_"The moment I saw Draco, I knew he was perfect. His icy soul combined with the right fire would be strong enough to power my machine." He stood up and I saw that his skin was rotting, flesh and muscle turning to a rotten color of green and brown. I gagged, but there was nothing left in my stomach to vomit. _

_"Jesus Christ," I gasped. Blood was pounding in my ears, I grabbed my head and screamed. _

_"My body keeps dying! I can never make a perfect one! This time… maybe this time it'll work!" An insane glint light his eyes and the world faded to black before my cloudy eyes. _

_I was floating in darkness again, and then I saw him. Draco, curled into a fetal ball, glowing through the darkness of oblivion. _

_"Draco!" I called. I started to run towards him. _

_"You'll never reach him, you never do." A cruel voice hissed around us. _

_"No! I'll reach him this time!" I screamed back. "Draco!" _

_But he wouldn't move, he couldn't wake up. _

_I had to make him see me, he had to wake up. _

_"Draco! I found you! I'm here!" _

_His eyes opened curiously and he caught sight of me. "Harry stop it!" He screamed. "Your doing exactly what he wants! Harry just run!" _

_"No, Draco, I can see you this time! I can reach you!" _

_My icy god sighed, and buried his face in his hands. A slim hand raked through his hair as a sad smile light his eyes. "Not this time, darling." He watched, as the ground fell from under me, he watched as I tumbled into darkness again. He watched as I failed, once again. _

I crumpled to my knees, tears trickling down my cheeks. "I'm going to fail again, Draco."

He lifted me gently to my feet and kissed the tears from my eyes. "It doesn't matter, I've never really been alive anyway."

"But I'm going to kill you again! Every time you find me it kills you more! We're just playing into Tom's hands! He wants us to fall in love just so he can take your soul away!" I screamed. Draco planted a soft kiss on my lips, forcing me to be quiet.

"I love you, Harry Potter. The only time I've ever felt alive is when I'm with you."

"But that's what Tom wants," I cried softly. "He's using us!"

"So what? I'm happy this way. I'm happy as long as I can be with you."

"You're happy being a pawn, your happy having your fucking soul ripped away from you!" I shoved him away and screamed into his face, "You've become exactly what he wants Draco! You're a martyr!" I hit him.

He grabbed my wrists and shoved me against the wall, pinning them over my head in a bruising grip. "We got to be in love, even if it was only for a little while. Some people never find love. We're lucky to have had it. Do you really want more?"

Draco let me go and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the fire and anger I could. I put every ounce of heat in my body into that kiss. He had to know. I had to show him.

I have to show him now.

"Our lives up to this point have been calculated, we've been pawns. Now we have a chance to live our own lives, however the fuck we want to. Draco this isn't love. We've been forced in love, shoved together."

"That's not true," his voice was raw and torn. And in that moment I knew I was right. "I love you."

"Tom wants you to say that. He wants us to be in love. He made us so we'd fall in love. And then he'll take it from us. Over and over again." I took his hand in mine and planted a tiny kiss on it.

"I've seen your eyes, the way they were meant to be. I love the person in those eyes. Not this doll."

Suddenly he yanked me forward, jerking me down the hall. "Come the fuck on, Harry."

"Draco?"

"Shut up and walk!" He snarled.

I wasn't scared anymore. Neither was Draco.

"Whatever happens don't let go of my hand." He instructed.

"You're always the one who lets go," I growled.

My blonde angel spun around and drilled his eyes into mine. "Not this time." I started to laugh. His eyes, they were dancing again, they were alive. Yes, this was the Draco Malfoy who I loved. I saw his eyes, orbs of pale azure, the same shade as mid winters sky, sprinkled with glittering snow flakes. They were singing to me.

He pulled me into a tender embrace, laughing with me, pressing soft butterfly kisses down the sides of my face, on my eyes, nuzzling his nose with mine. For the first time, in all my lives, I felt like I was whole. Yes, this is it. This is a feeling worth fighting for.

And then the darkness came, pulling us apart. I didn't fight it, I just kept my fingers curled around Draco's and I kept my eyes on his. I drew strength from those dancing orbs, I could feel Draco, the real one, here with me.

"One last dance?" He asked with a laughing lit to his voice.

I gave his fingers a squeeze and smiled, "I'm game." I shut my eyes and let the shadows carry me away. I could feel Draco's fingers slipping away. "Draco?"  
"I'm here."

I knew for a fact he was getting farther away, his fingers sliding through mine. The first threads of panic laced me voice, "Draco!"

"I'm here," He whispered tenderly.

I felt myself once again hit a marble floor.

"Back again, Harry Potter?" Tom Riddles voice flooded the floor.

I grinned. "As always, you fucking bastard."

He laughed, it was wicked and cruel. "You'll never win, Harry. I made your soul, I know exactly what you are going to do. You can't win."

With a shrug I got to my feet and started to walk calmly towards him. "Shut up, Riddle. You may have made this soul, but it's mine now."

"You will always belong to me, and me alone." Riddle growled, his voice becoming heated.

"No, I belong to myself." I smirked. "And Draco."

"You are mine. You are both mine! Mine to do with as I wish!" He stood from his throne, skin peeling from his bones once again, and he stalked towards me. Riddles' eyes were flaming, he was beginning to realize that, for the first time, I understood his game. I had the upper hand now.

"No, Tom, Draco and I are free. Our souls belong to us." My skull wasn't pounding, I was totally fine. I smiled. I reached Tom and I shoved him out of the way.

"No! I command you to stop!" he shouted. "You are mine!" Riddle grabbed my arm, and for a moment he had me. That familiar fear crept up my spine. And then I grabbed his hand and pulled, hard.

I heard him scream and a slight cracking sound. Riddle tumbled to the floor, nursing his wrist with was now missing a hand. The flesh started to peel and turn a sick greenish color. I tossed the pile of bones in my hand at him, grinning with a feral satisfaction as they turned to ash. His body was dying again. But this time, Draco's soul wouldn't be used to make him a new one.

His machine, this gigantic chocolate factory started to hiss and creak. It was failing, in a few minutes it would finally explode. I looked back at Tom Riddle, a pathetic mass of screaming flesh on the floor.

"I told you, Tommy-love, I belong to me."

I fell into the abyss once more.

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in the darkness, clothes soot covered and torn, but my skin shining with some ethereal light. I found Draco huddled in the corner, glowing just as I was.

"Draco?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and they were no longer dead, lifeless dolls eyes. This was the real Draco. This was the man I loved. "Hey, Harry," He said with a smile.

"Ready?" I smiled, extending a hand.

He hesitated for a moment, "So this is it."

"Mmmhmm."

"We're going to finally see the real world," My golden angel asked.

"Yupp,"

Draco smiled weakly at me, "What if I don't find you?"

"We're star crossed lovers, of course you'll find me," I giggled, I felt like light, perfect and bubbly.

"But without Tom's interference-"

"Draco," I extended my hand even further and smiled, "If you don't find me, then I'll find you. You're stuck with me."

"Forever?" His voice was so young, childlike.

"Nothing lasts forever. But as long as I love you, I'll never let go."

Draco grabbed my hand and yanked me close. He pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. "I'll find you." He whispered insistently.

XoXoXo

Suddenly we were standing, facing each other, still glowing in the darkness.

"Draco?" I asked fearfully.

He took my hand in his, "I'm here," He smiled.

"What is this? I thought we were free!" I looked around frantically for some escape, and then I saw it, a tunnel. I turned to face him gleefully. "We're free!"

Draco kissed me again and then gave me a tiny push towards the tunnel behind me.

My smile faded, "I don't understand."

"Go, Harry, the outside world is waiting."

"But…we have to go together right?"

He took a step away from me, "I'll be there Harry, but you have to go, now."

I started to move towards him.

"Trust me, Harry, please."

I met his eyes, they were glowing and sparkling merrily, singing a tender song in my head. I didn't understand, I was scared. But he wasn't. Draco nodded towards the tunnel again. "Draco?"

"I'm here," He whispered, voice hot in my ear, even though he was several steps away from me.

"I'm scared."

"I know. Trust me, this time, let me save you."

I sniffled and started walking towards the tunnel, I glanced back at him over my shoulder, he smiled at me, eyes filled with warmth. "Promise you'll be there?"

"Trust me."

It suddenly occurred to me, that I hadn't trusted him. All this time, I'd tried to do everything myself. I had never really listened to him, never tried to understand the cryptic things he tried to tell me. Did I trust him? Did I trust anybody? Well, I trusted myself.

But I love Draco.

But I don't trust him.

I trust myself.

I've only ever had myself.

Draco….

I turned, and I walked, straight into that black tunnel, I could feel him at my back, and suddenly I heard a voice in my ear, "I'm here."

Two bright lights filled my vision.

Someone screamed.

The lights got closer and brighter.

Something hit me.

I was gathered like a broken doll into somebody's arms.

The light was still shining in my eyes.

_"Draco?" _

_"I'm here." _

A/N: yay! It's done! frolics I'm sorry it took forever, but I wanna thank my loyal reviewers for hanging with me and reviewing and helping me out. I know it's a bit of a cliffie, but wait for the epilogue I'll probably post it tomorrow or later tonight. Lol, I promise it won't take as long as it did for me to post this chapter.

Again, reviewers thank you so much for hanging through the story, I apologize for my bad updating habits, you've all been amazing.


	14. we believe

A/N: yupp. Now the cliffie will be resolved.

When I opened my eyes, I saw white. My body felt lighter then usual, in fact it was almost as if I only had half a body. My legs felt miles away, I looked down, ignoring the ache in my neck, and saw only pale shapeless blurs.

Fuck.

I was either blind or in heaven.

My next thought was to scream, I opened my mouth, and all that came out was a horse, wordless whisper. I started to panic, I couldn't really move, couldn't see, couldn't scream. Where was Draco?

Suddenly something pricked my arm and the panic inside me started to recede. My mind turned into a blur of darkness and the shining white world started to fade. The last thing I heard was a soft voice saying,

"I know you…"

Draco?

He found me?

Draco!

The second time I opened my eyes I still saw white, but this time I could see a window, and a pale blue sky. I smiled and cuddled deeply into the crappy mattress I was sleeping on. My eyes never left that sky. It was so pretty. I wanted to be outside, free again, starring up at it.

But where was Draco?

I sat up and looked around the room.

I was in a hospital bed. Raking a hand through my hair I tried to remember. How did I get in a hospital bed? I'd left the factory, through that tunnel. And then something hit me, there were bright lights.

My first reaction was to jerk the IV out of my arm and run. Then the door opened and I tensed, ready to leap out of bed before they could bring up my non existent insurance coverage.

Then my heart skipped a beat.

Icy blond hair, bangs tumbling around a smooth pale face. Two cold blue eyes, the same shade as a pale winters sky scattered with dancing snow flakes. A white lab coat, scrubs, holding a medical chart in one hand. He'd looked better in fur coats and velvet tuxedos but it was unmistakable. Draco. He did find me.

"You're awake," Was all he said as his surprised eyes met mine. I knew him, I loved him. But this Draco Malfoy, excuse me, Dr. Draco Malfoy had no idea who the hell I was.

"…Yeah." Was all I said. My heart was plummeting into my stomach, I could almost see every childish dream I had shattering into a million glittering shards.

"You've been out for a few weeks," He said, closing the door behind him. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head. But I watched him closely, I studied his eyes. They flashed, the sparkled, they danced just as I remembered. But they didn't sing to me anymore. As he moved closer to my bed I saw confusion, fear, warmth, nostalgia, and affection flash through those icy orbs and I wanted to grin. I was willing to bet both my kidneys that doctors never ever felt like that when they saw a patient.

Maybe Draco did remember me, just a little bit.

"I hit you with my car," The doctor sighed as he sat by the bed. "You just darted in front of the car and I couldn't stop."

"No worries, I'm doing good, right?" I asked with a wry grin. I had him back, I had my angel back.

He looked a bit taken aback by the grin. "Your recovering very quickly actually. There shouldn't be any long term damage, it's a miracle you didn't break anything. Your arm is sprained, but that should heal in a few days."

"Great, so when am I outta here?"

"Well I'd like to keep you for another day or so, just for observation, you had quite a concussion, so…"

I wanted to jump around like a 5 year old on his birthday, but I restrained myself. "I don't have any insurance, so you might just want to get rid of me-"

"No! I mean its fine. I can cover your bills." Dr. Malfoy said, cheeks coloring just a tad. "I'd feel much more comfortable if I could keep an eye on you."

"That's very generous of you, Doctor?" I waited for him to supply a name I very well know.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Well…thank you Draco," I said softly, offering him a smile.

He just stared at me for a second before finally asking, "Have I met you before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

I shrugged, my eyes never leaving his. "I meet a lotta people."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, here and there, I like to move around a lot."

Draco looked curiously at me, as if he'd never seen anything like me before. It was a look I'd seen grace his features before. "So where are you going when I release you."

I grinned impishly at him before shrugging, "Here and there."

His complacent look took on a twitch of annoyance, "You're homeless."

"I prefer to say residentially challenged."

Draco rolled his eyes, "anything I can do to convince you to stay around the hospital for a while? I'd rather not run you over again."

"You could take me home."

And then he regarded me with shocked blue eyes and for a moment I thought he'd chuckle and shoot me up with some morphine. Instead he regarded me with a suspicious smirk, "Why would I want a mutt like you?"

I leaned just a tad closer to him and took his hand in mine. I felt his hand stiffen in mine as I laced my fingers through his. I laughed softly, I was still wearing that emerald ring Draco gave me so long ago at the chocolate factory. And Dr. Draco Malfoy was wearing the perfect match to my ring. The two rings one set with an emerald, and one set with sapphire fit perfectly together to form a jewel heart.

He looked at our hands in complete awe.

"Because you love me," I said very quietly, resting my forehead on his.

"This isn't supposed to happen," He whispered.

"What? You don't believe in love at first sight?" I teased.

"No."

I kissed him right then. And I knew this was the Draco Malfoy who I loved. I pulled away, looking shyly up at him, waiting for a response.

"Yes." Draco murmured. "…Harry…."

I giggled.

"What are you laughing at, you nut job?" He asked teasingly, brushing his nose against mine.

"That two freaks like us got a happy ending."

The End.

A/N: I'm sorry, but I just had to give them a happy ending. They're so cute!

So thanks to alllll my reviewers, ppsstttt, if I get 6 more then this story will have 200 which is a record for me. So please review and tell me what you thought of the story. I'm pretty pleased with it, I know the last few chapters weren't to consistent with the beginning because I kinda started the story having no idea where it was going.

Sadly enough I may start a new story, but firstly I'll probably continue chimeras call, so if you're reading that too, then jump for joy I'm actually updating.

Reviewers, I love you all, you've been amazing.


End file.
